Fate of a Fairy
by wonderhawk
Summary: Sequel to Pride of a Fairy. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori have announced their engagement and all of Pixie Hollow is excited for the wedding. However, while their friends are celebrating their love, two winter fairies are being forced to hid theirs. Will Tinker Bell and Vidia be able to help them?
1. Chapter 1

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 1

It had been almost a month since Queen Clarion and Lord Milori had announced their engagement to all of Pixie Hollow. For as long as Periwinkle could remember, the Winter Woods had never been so busy. Both warm and winter fairies flew in every direction.

To say that the fairies were excited was an understatement. For years the winter side of Pixie Hollow had been cut off from the other three seasons, a rule put in place by Clarion to keep the fairies safe. Yet, two years ago that all changed when Tinker Bell crossed the border into winter and met her sister Peri and her friends. They were the ones to figure out that if the warm fairies wings were frosted then they could cross into winter without the fear of them breaking from the frigid temperature.

This union between the two rulers would officially declare that all fairies could be together whether they be warm or cold. Never would they have to fear crossing the border again.

However, if the winter fairies were to cross into the warm season they would need the help of the snow machines that Tink had designed. It was because of this that Clarion and Milori decided to hold their wedding in the Winter Woods. That way all the fairies could enjoy the ceremony and none would have to worry about keeping the machines going all day.

Milori, being the wise man that he was, had entrusted his soon to be wife with making all the decisions for the wedding. Clarion had been delighted to handle the planning and had just the fairies in mind to help her out.

Tinker Bell, Vidia, Periwinkle and the rest of their group were more than happy to help out in any way that they could. However, the winter fairies were only able to help out so much.

Winter in the Mainland was approaching as well. The Woods looked to be in chaos with everyone getting ready for their trip to the Mainland to bring the snow and ice to the humans, all the while working around the wedding, not to mention trying to finish in time so that the ceremony could happen on schedule.

Periwinkle sat with Tinker Bell, the blonde fairy wearing her tailored coat to protect her from the harsh temperature. Both of the sisters were taking a short break from their work. Peri could tell her twin was about to burst from all the excitement. "It's going to be amazing. I can just imagine how pretty Queen Clarion will be when she flutters down the aisle. Oooh it's so romantic!" Tink was grinning from ear to ear.

That grin drops slightly however, when she notices Peri staring off toward the Frost Forest.

Tink waves her hand in front of her sister's face, "Uh hello, Neverland to Periwinkle."

Peri shakes her head and blinks hard as she snaps out of her day dream. "Um, what? Oh, sorry Tink. I guess I have other stuff on my mind."

"Worried about whether you'll get your work done on time? Because you know we're more than willing to help. I can ask Silvermist to use her water to…"

"No Tink," Peri says stopping the blonde from her ranting. "It's nothing like that. I mean, I'm swamped with work but it's no big deal."

"Then what has you spacing out?"

Tinker Bell sees her sister's face sadden at her question and puts her hand on her shoulder and gently squeezes, hoping to give the white haired fairy the encouragement to say what's troubling her.

Looking directly into Tink's eyes, Peri asks, "What's it like to be in love?"

Her sister's eyes widen at the question. "Um well, it feels amazing. Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say I'm curious."

Tink could tell there is something that her sister is holding back but decided to let it go for the moment. Instead she looked off toward where she saw Vidia talking to Spike near the edge of the forest. "Love is a lot of feelings all piled into one." She turned back to her sister and her eyes became dreamy as she continued, "It's warmth, safety, comfort, hope. When Vidia puts her arms around me while we're falling asleep...it just feels like no matter what happens to me, I'll be okay because I'll always have her. She's my home."

"That sounds so amazing." Peri smiles slightly at her sister's happiness but the sentiment does not reach her eyes as she looked toward the snowy ground.

"Peri," Tink grasped her sister's hand, "I can tell something is bothering you. Won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing really." Periwinkle stood and offered her hand to Tinker Bell. "We should get back to work."

Deciding once again to allow the subject to drop, Tink took Peri's hand and stood up. Just as Peri started to fly she felt her sister grab her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Sis."

For the first time since they started talking the smile on Peri's face became genuine. With moisture in her eyes she returned the hug "I love you too."

The two separate and both fly off together to get some work done for the day.

"All this sappy stuff makes me want to hurl."

Vida and Spike were still standing on the ground near the Frost Forest. The fast flyer was taking a well-deserved break, while Spike was postponing her work as much as possible.

Spike rolled her eyes at her friend's words, "Oh please, like you're one to talk. Ever since you and Tink became an item you've been walking around with hearts in your eyes."

"I have not." Vidia crossed her arms across her chest, her signature stance.

The frost fairy smiled and continued her teasing, "Vidia, my friend, you have officially become a softy with warmth in your heart...not to mention other places, right?" she finished the question with a wink.

Vidia's eyes grew wide and a blush appeared on her cheeks but she quickly recovered from her shock. Smiling she playfully punched her friend's shoulder making Spike stumble back a step. "Shut up! I'm still just as tough as I've was."

The frost fairy giggled and rubbed her shoulder slightly, "Oh yeah? What about the rest of what I said?" she asked with a smirk.

Vidia's blushed a deeper red and crossed her arms once again, "No comment."

They both began laughing at their ridiculous conversation. Spike's laughter died out, however, as she looked toward the sky she saw Perwinkle and Tinker Bell fly off. Her eyes glued to her best friend as she soared gracefully across the sky.

Her face became troubled as she addressed Vidia once again, "What did it feel like when you told Tink you loved her?"

The fast flyer was caught off guard by the somber tone Spike had suddenly taken. "Is this another of your weird questions?"

Spike became defensive at her friend's response, "I'm being serious here. I'm just curious that's all."

Vidia raised an eyebrow at this sudden behavior, yet, her face became gentle as she began thinking of her tinker fairy. "It was...a struggle at first. I woke up one day and had this internal war inside my head. Half of me wanted to keep my feelings to myself and pray the feelings would go away, the other wanted to run to Tinker Bell and finally tell her this secret I'd been carrying around for months. Fortunately, the latter half won. Our first kiss...it was beyond words and even though we spent that night on the ground in makeshift cave...I wouldn't change one thing about it."

"Sounds nice." Spike's stare became vacant, Vidia could tell that something was up.

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing really. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I need to be getting to work, I got a lot to do today."

If Vidia wasn't concerned for her friend before she certainly was then. The two were alike in many ways, but their attitudes on work could not be more different. Vidia always prided herself on the work she did for Pixie Hollow, she woke up each day determined to do the best she could. Spike, on the other hand, procrastinated on her work every chance she got. Even though the fairy always got her share of the work done, she would always put it off to the last possible moment.

"Are you sure you're okay Spike?" Vidia asked softly.

"Positive." Spike threw a confident look on her face then shot her friend a smile before flying off into the forest.

When Tink got back to the warm side of Pixie Hollow later that night she was completely exhausted. Immediately she removed her warm coat she and flew toward Vidia's sour plum tree.

Ever since the two had began dating it was rare that they would ever spend their nights separated. It got to the point that neither of them slept well without the feeling of the other one in their arms.

They also rarely spent their nights at Tinker Bells house. Vidia preferred the quiet of her tree, not to mention her place wasn't nearly as cluttered with lost things as Tink's was.

Tink landed in front of the door. Walking in she quickly noticing that Vidia had not returned yet.

Tossing the coat on the floor the tinker began to get ready for bed. She sat down in front of a piece of a broken mirror, she undid the bun at the top of her hair, allowing her blonde locks to touch her shoulders. Picking up her hairbrush she began softly combing her hair. While doing so, her mind wandered back to her sister and the conversations they shared earlier.

" _I know there's something she's not telling me. She's my sister; I can tell when she's upset. That look in her eyes gives it away. But what could be so bad that she can't trust me enough to tell me?"_

Tink was snapped out of her thoughts as a pair of arms circled around her neck. She gasped slightly before realizing who the arms belonged to. "Don't scare me like that."

"I called your name when I came in." Vidia giggled and tightened her arms around her girlfriend.

Tinker Bell's cheeks turned a soft tink of pink as she gave Vidia a shy smile, "Oh sorry."

The dark haired fairy giggled once more. "Don't be. I think it's adorable."

She leaned over to press her lips against the blonde's. Tink turned in her seat and stood so her lover wouldn't have to crane her neck. It did not take long before the kiss became much deeper, their tongues dancing in either other's mouths.

After several moments Vidia leaned back only to press her forehead against her lover's.

"I've been waiting all day to kiss you."

Tink smiled and ran her fingers through Vidia's thick hair, "What was stopping you?"

"Work." Vidia then snuggled to Tink's neck and sighed deeply. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Ready for bed?"

Vidia nodded. The two separated and walked to their respective sides of the bed. Each stripped down to their underwear and Vidia blew out the flame in the small lantern by their bed. As the two snuggled into bed Tink rested her head on Vidia's shoulder she felt one arm wrap around her back and another playing with her hair.

Giving one deep, relaxing sigh Tinker Bell was almost asleep when Vidia spoke up. "So, what was on your mind that you didn't hear me come in."

The blonde opened her eyes and leaned her head up to look at her lover. "I was thinking about Periwinkle. She was spacing out all day today and every time I asked what had her so upset, she avoided the subject."

Vidia scrunched her eyebrows together, "Really? Spike was acting the same way. She kept asking me weird questions."

"Were they about us?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"That's what Peri was asking about too."

"Huh. Well, I guess we can try asking them again tomorrow, see if we can get them to open up."

Tinker Bell laid her head back on Vidia's shoulder. "I guess. Good night Vidia."

"Good night my little tinker." Vidia kissed Tink's blonde hair before closing her own eyes.

A few moments passed before Vidia was startled by Tink suddenly sitting up in bed. "They're in love!"

"What?" asked Vidia as she sat up as well.

"They both have crushes on each other. They were asking us about our relationship and how it feels. Periwinkle is in love with Spike and Spike's in love with Peri! It makes perfect sense. Don't you think so?"

"I guess that's possible." Vidia yawned.

Tink put her chin in the palm of her hand as she went into deeper thought. "But why hide it though? I get if they're like scared to tell each other because of fear or rejection or whatever, but why not tell us? Especially Peri? We have to think of a way to get them together."

The fast flyer puts her hand over Tink's free one. "We don't have to do anything Tinker Bell. If it is true then they need to work it out for themselves."

"But Vidia…"

"Tink," Vidia interrupted, "remember when I finally confessed my feelings to you? You said that you already knew that I loved you and that you didn't say anything because you knew my pride wouldn't take it."

Understanding dawned on the blonde's face, "You think it's the same with them?"

"It might, especially with Spike. She and I are a lot alike in that way."

"I still want to talk about this with Peri tomorrow."

"Then talk with her," gently Vidia laid down and pulled Tink down with her, this time she placed both her arms around the tinker tightly, "just don't get involved unless she asks you to."

"Yeah, you're right." Tinker Bell snuggled deeper into the embrace, "Do you think Gliss knows?"

"Maybe, our friends did."

A few minutes passed before once again Vidia was disturbed. This time by her lover's giggling. "What now?" she spoke with a slightly annoyed tone.

Tink was still giggling, "I'm sorry. But I was just thinking, do you think that this is how our friends used to talk about us?"

Vidia could not help but smile at the question, "Definitely Rosetta and probably the other's too."

"You think if I talk to them it might help me with getting Peri to open up?"

Vidia that laughed while looking into Tink's crystal blue eyes, "That mind of yours never stops working does it?"

Tinker Bell blushes as she feels Vidia's lips place a delicate kiss on her head. She simply smiles in a response.

Taking a deep sigh, inhaling her lover's sweet scent, Tink closes her eyes. Finally she is relaxed enough she falls to sleep.

Vidia took a moment to look at her girlfriend. _"If those two really are in love, I hope they are able to find this kind of peace."_ And with that thought Vidia joined Tink in dreamland.

Clarion could not remember a time in her long life that she had been more content. She stood on the balcony of her room in the Pixie Dust tree. The queen had her arms wrapped around her fiancé's neck as they shared a loving kiss.

When they pulled apart Clarion could see that the smile on Milori's face matched her own. She turned around in his strong arms to look out over Pixie Hollow. She leaned her head back slightly on Milori's chest. "It's hard to believe that after all these years this is finally taking place."

"We have waited long enough for it hasn't we my dear?" Milori squeezed the queen gently. "All those years we separated for the sake of each other and for our fairies, I am pleased that they have ended."

"As am I Milori." Clarion felt a giggle escape her, "To think, it all started with Tinker Bell. I knew I sensed something special about her the day she arrived at Pixie Hollow."

"Yes, she is as unique as her sister," He hesitated before he continued, "but, do you believe it was a good idea to have her help with the wedding preparations?"

Clarion turned back around to look at him, "Of course it was. Not only is Tinker Bell one of my favorite fairies but also a most trusted friend. Not to mention that she is the best tinker fairy in all Pixie Hollow."

"Well, yes there is that."

"And she is one fairy that definitely knows what true love feels like. Looking at her and Vidia reminds me of our first days together." The queen smiled as she thought briefly back to the early days of her relationship with the sparrow man.

However, as the queen smiled, Milori's face turned grim upon hearing her words. "There are plenty of differences between us and them." He removed his hands from the queen and sat down on the edge of her bed.

While the look on his face continued to show his displeasure, Clarion's revealed confusion. "What do you mean? You can see the love in their faces when they merely look upon one another. It's the same way I look at you."

"Please don't misunderstand me my dear, they both are truly exquisite fairies, but do you not feel that they…" " _Are not to be fully trusted._ "

Milori didn't finish his thought out loud. As the look on his futures wife's face began to change from confusion to suspicious, he wisely kept his feelings silent.

"Nevermind," He stood up and began to move toward the blonde, "they have shown that they are indeed honorable fairies. I am sure Tinker Bell will do her best to make the most beautiful queen in the world happy."

A small smile appeared as he gently stroked Clarion's cheek and felt the queen lean into the touch. "However, I do believe that we should leave all the arrangements for the honeymoon to you and I."

Clarion's cheeks tinted pink at this, "I believe you should not worry about that Milori." With that she leaned up to kiss her fiancé once more.

A moment later Clarion felt herself being lifted up in Milori's arms. Their lips never separated as the lord of winter walked across the room and laid his bride on her bed.

It had been a long day for Periwinkle. She had spent the day dividing her time between her winter work and helping her sister with the queen's wedding. The only break she had all day was the one had taken with Tinker Bell earlier.

As she flew toward her ice home that overlooked a cliff Peri yawned loudly. Her body drooped slightly in the air, it was clear that she barely had enough strength to keep herself up in the air. _"I'm so tired. Can't wait to get to bed."_

Then Peri spotted something, or rather someone, making her instantly become more alert. Spike was flying across the sky, higher than Peri was flying. The dark hair fairy never noticed her friend looking at her and continued on to her own home.

Peri had developed feelings for the dark haired fairy a long time ago. At first Peri thought it was simply strong friendship, then she saw Tink and Vidia together. Seeing the love her sister held for the fast flyer had opened Periwinkle's eyes to what she felt for Spike.

Desperately, she wanted to call out to her, tell Spike exactly how she felt. Instead, she simply kept her eyes glued to her friend until she was nearly out of sight.

Periwinkle took a deep, sad, sigh as she stared toward the ground 100 feet below her. Quietly, she mumbled to herself. "I'm so glad Tinker Bell and Vidia didn't have deal with this."

"Didn't have to deal with what?"

Peri's body went stiff as the loud voice startled her, only to immediately relax as she turned to see a very friendly face. "Gliss! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Gliss, as always, had a huge, cheery smile on her face as she spoke to her best friend. "Oops, sorry."

Peri felt a small smile appear on her face. The thing about Gliss was that her smile was contagious. No matter how bad one's day anyone was having, one look at Gliss's grin would perk them up. This time was no exception.

"It's fine. What are you up to at this hour?"

"I, uh," Gliss's smiled became slightly smaller as she took on a more serious tone. "I just came to make sure you were okay. With the wedding and everything going on I thought...that maybe you and Spike could use a friend." For someone who acted like a human child on a sugar high, Gliss was incredibly thoughtful when it came to her friends.

Peri's eyes widened at her statement. "How did you…?"

"Please, Periwinkle. I know I can act like a ditz sometimes but you guys are my best friends. I've learned how to read both of you pretty well by now."

Gliss watched as instant fear crept onto her friend. Not wasting any time she enveloped Peri in a strong hug. "Hey, you know your secret is safe with me. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me."

Peri couldn't contain the small tears that came as she returned the hug. "Thank you."

After a few moments Peri leaned back. "I'll be okay tonight."

"Promise?" Gliss asked while not letting go of Peri's hand.

"Promise." she spoke with as much confidence as she could

"Okay, if you're sure, I want to go check on Spike too...you know?"

"Yeah, take care of her okay? For me?"

"I will if her stubbornness will let me." The smirk she gave was enough to make her friend chuckle.

Gliss lets go of her friends hand but hesitates before taking off. "Have you thought about maybe...quietly talking to her about it."

Peri drops her head and shakes it. "I can't risk him finding out. If he did...I'm sure something far worse than just my pent up feelings will happen."

Gliss could clearly see the pain in Periwinkle's eyes as she spoke. Quickly, she pulled her into one forceful hug. "Good night Peri."

With that, Gliss gave one more of her famous smiles on before flying off toward Spike's house.

On the way, something happened that has only happened on very rare occasions. Gliss's normally cheerful face became dark with anger. Silently cursing the man who was causing her best friends so much pain.

Taking a deep breathe, she tries her best to calm herself before going to check on Spike.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 2

It's a brand new day in the Pixie Hollow and the warm fairies were already crossing the border by the time the sun came up.

"Hey guys!" Tink waived when she saw her sister and Spike when she and Vidia crossed into winter.

"Hey," Periwinkle used her talent to make the frost that coated Tink's wings. "You seem excited this morning."

"Yeah well," Tink looked over her shoulder to her girlfriend, who was having her own wings frosted by Spike.

Vidia shot her a warning look, telling Tink to keep her mouth shut for the moment.

"I guess I'm just excited about getting more work done. Yeah, that's it." Tink flashed what she hoped would be a convincing smile to her sister.

Peri raised an eyebrow at her sister's response but brushed it off and returned the smile. "Um ok. Let's head to the wedding site then."

"Yeah," Spike spoke up. "and you said you wanted to watch some of us practice today Vidia. Gliss is waiting for us."

"Actually guys, I thought I'd help Tink with the wedding stuff today. That way Periwinkle will only have to worry getting ready for winter."

"You sure? You seemed pretty syked about it?"

"I'm sure. Now," Vidia playfully shoved Spike causing her to bump into Periwinkle, "you guys go ahead and we'll meet up with you at lunch. Okay?"

"Well, okay." Peri gave Tink a quick hug before lifting up into the air with Spike following close behind.

Tink turned to Vidia, "What was that about?"

"Two things." The fast flyer held up two gloved fingers in front of her and counted off them. "One, if we are right about them, it'll give them some time together. Two, it's a way of giving them some time together **without** you sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." She finished by lightly poking her girlfriend's nose.

Tinker Bell pouted but then smirked. "Fair enough. But if it doesn't seem as if anything's changed at lunch time I'm having that talk with Peri.

"Fine." Vidia sighed.

The blonde then took Vidia's hand and pulled her up into the sky, giggling all the way to the wedding site.

Spike became a bit disappointed when Vidia had told them that she was going to spend the day with Tink. She figured having both her and Gliss with them would be enough to distract her from Periwinkle. But, now there she was flying towards the Frost Forest with Peri at her side.

 _She's your best friend you idiot!_ Spike scolded herself. _"You have to figure out a way to just make it through the day, no matter how hard it is."_

Peri's voice interrupted her thoughts. "So...you looking forward to the wedding?"

Spike shook her head to clear it. "I suppose so. You?"

"Well, it'll be great to have it official. That the winter and warm fairies can be together."

"Yeah, that part's gonna rock." Spike smirked.

"Not to mention," Peri took a deep breath before she continued, "it'll be great to see Lord Milori and Queen Clarion so happy together." She stopped flying to hover in the air, with Spike stopping beside her. Peri looks into Spike's eyes, "They're very lucky to have one another."

Spike's eyes conveyed her frustration. "I wouldn't say the queen was that lucky."

"Spike…"

Very quickly realizing where the conversation was headed, Spike knew it was better to change the subject than to continue into dangerous territory. She threw on her signature tranquil look. "I just can't wait til all this chaos is over and done with so I can relax again."

Peri couldn't help but laugh, "You're one of the laziest fairies in Pixie Hollow! I think you relax enough already. Heck, I'm surprised you're showing up to practice two days in a row."

"Maybe I just want to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't go crossing the border again and nearly bust a wing."

"Hey it'll all worked out okay in the end didn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it was great!" Spike's voice dripped with sarcasm. "All that happened was a gigantic freeze that nearly destroyed the warm seasons, not to mention the Pixie Dust Tree. I'd **totally** be up to doing all that over again."

Peri chuckles and playfully punches Spike in the shoulder. "Jerk."

Spike laughs as she rubs her shoulder. "Well, in all seriousness, hopefully after the wedding things will start to die down….everything." She whispered the last word to herself, her voice full of emotion.

Peri barely heard what her friend had said. She could feel her heart wrench. She was trapped in her emotions with no safe way out, and knowing Spike had the same feelings she did only made it hurt all the worse.

Ever since the rulers. announced their engagement fairies and sparrow men from all seasons have been a flitter of love. Everywhere Periwinkle and Spike went they saw what seemed like countless fairies expressing their feelings. To them if felt as if they were each trapped in cages, being forced to observe what they so desperately wanted. It simply wasn't fair.

Just thinking of it all was enough to make Spike's emotions rise. Despite being so confident, the dark haired fairy truly did have a fragile heart.

Peri looked to see a tear slowly trailing down Spike's face, only to freeze when it got half way down her cheek. Slowly, as if frightened, Peri reached out wipe the frozen teardrop away.

Automatically, without even thinking, Spike's hand flew to Peri's that was still on her cheek. Purely allowing herself to just feel Periwinkle for a moment. Their eyes met each other's, yet neither said a word.

They were so caught up in their emotions, neither noticed Gliss watching them from the ground. Her heart, normally so full of joy, ached at the sight of her friends. Part of her wanted to just fly off and leave the two alone to make their feelings verbal. But, she knew she couldn't. They were risking too much.

Slapping on her signature wide, excited grin and raced up to her friends, successfully bumping into Spike's back as she did. "Guys! Guys! Guys!"

Her sudden appearance had startled both of them but they quickly shook it off and smiled at their friend's behavior. That grin really was contagious.

"Who's up for a quick toboggan race before work?" Gliss was practically bouncing in mid air. Even though she only intervened to help her best friends she was always one for a game. Just the thought of it had her bubbling with true enthusiasm.

"I'm game!" Spike was quick to get out of the awkward situation she was just in, not to mention getting to put off work a bit longer.

"Of course you are." Peri smirked

"Oh come on. Work can wait." Gliss eagerly began pulling at Peri's arm.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't." Peri laughed at Gliss's impatience. "Let's go!"

With that Peri grabbed the hand that was just yanking on her arm and pull Gliss further into the air with Spike racing them to their favorite hill spot.

The three friends then spent the next hour blowing off their work some fun. Never once did their smiles leave their faces.

However, Periwinkle knew it was time to get back to the Frost Forest. "Alright guys," she stood from the sled they had just ridden down the hill, "it's about time we head back."

She laughed when both Spike and Gliss groaned at the thought of stopping their fun to work. "Just one more time Peri?" Gliss threw on her best puppy dog look.

"Yeah, a few more minutes won't hurt." Spike pleaded.

Sighing playfully Peri relented. "Okay, just one more. I hate it when you guys make me the mean, responsible one."

"Would you honestly trust either of us to take that position?" Spike challenged her.

Peri took a minute to look between the two then giggled again "Not for a minute, no."

Each then began hauling their large sled back up the hill for one more ride. Periwinkle sat up front with Spike behind her and Gliss at the rear. They all counted together, "One! Two! Three!" then launched themselves down the snow covered hill. Spike took the opportunity to wrap her arms tightly around Periwinkle's waist.

As they got about halfway down, they suddenly hit a large rock that was concealed in the snow. They were launched much further into the air before going completely out of control. Each of them screamed as they were thrown from the sled and eventually crashed on the ground.

Spike and Peri landed safely, and completely on top of one another, in a small snow pile while Gliss sank into a huge snow bank, leaving an outline of her body in the snow.

"I'M OKAY!"

The other two looked up to where Gliss's voice was coming from. Both started laughing uncontrollably from the ride they had just took.

However, as their laughter began to die down, Peri looked down to realize how close she was to Spike and felt her heart beat a bit faster.

Each of them stared at the other, their cheeks turning pink with blush.

Slowly, they took a chance. Spike and Peri both leaned into one another. Their eyes closing, their breath hitching slightly.

Then, just before their lips met, Peri heard a familiar voice in her head, _"He will never allow for this here relationship, I'm sorry Periwinkle."_

Peri's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up. Spike looked up to see fear on Periwinkle's face and tears in her crystal blue eyes. Before Spike could say anything, Peri launched herself into the air and flies off as quickly as her wings would allow.

"Peri!" Spike called after her but to no avail. She kept watching until she can no longer see her friend's pixie dust trail.

Lowering her head, she stared at her hands as they clench into fists. With all of her frustration boiling inside her, she raises one fist and used all her strength to smash it into the now broken sled that had landed beside her. She screamed in rage as her fist impacted with the wood. Blood began to seep from her knuckles but she couldn't have cared less.

Gliss had somehow gotten herself out of the snow bank and saw what the almost kiss her friends had shared. When she noticed the blood, she walked over to Spike and kneeled down beside her. Reaching down she ripped a piece of her shirt off. She gently took Spike's hand and wrapped the fabric around it.

Spike turned her head to look Gull in the eye. Her smile had disappeared, replaced by a frown of sorrow.

Without warning, Spike's emotions bubbled up, she burst into tears and begins sobs uncontrollably, throwing herself into Gliss's arms.

Gliss held onto Spike as tight as she could. Her eyes leaked tears of her own as she gently rocked her friend in her arms. She rubbed her back trying to soothe her while she silently prayed that all this sadness will end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 3

Periwinkle could not remember a time that she had been so overcome with emotion. Fear, regret, guilt, sorrow. They all coursed through her as she flew through the sky. She knew that there was only one place where she would feel safe.

She sat in the middle of Dewey's magic snowflake. Ever since Dewey had showed her and Tinker Bell the story of their birth at that very spot, it had become somewhat of a haven for Peri. She trusted Dewey, he had an open mind that matched his open heart.

Frozen tears continued to stick to her face no matter how many times she wiped them off. " _How can my heart survive this?"_

As the thought passed through Peri's mind, she heard the flutter of wings behind her. She spoke without turning around. "Dewey, I appreciate you worrying about me, but I really think I need to be alone right now."

"That's the same thing I told Gliss before she forced me to come here."

Peri turned and stood up when she heard the distinct voice. Spike stood at the edge of the snowflake. Peri could clearly see from the pink of her eyes, a sure sign that she had been crying as well.

"Hey…" It was all Peri could force past her lips at the moment.

"Hey." Spike responded with a small sad smile.

Both stood nervously, staring at each other. Then slowly they both walked toward each other. "I need to tell you…" They both burst out at the same time and giggled for a moment after. The laughter helped them relax but only a little.

However, it is not long before Spike becomes serious once again. "I'm not sure how much longer I can last like this Periwinkle." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know." Peri stared deeply back at her. "I feel the same."

Tentatively, Spike reached up to move a strand of Peri's hair behind her ear.

This time it was Peri that grabbed Spike's hand, rubbing her cheek against it slowly. "I want to say those words so badly."

"But you can't." They both turned their heads to the sound of Dewey's voice. He had noticed the signs between them some months back. It was obvious to him that the two friends were falling in love. He wanted to be happy for them, after all Periwinkle had become almost like a daughter to him since she first arrived in Pixie Hollow. However, he also knew what they would be risking if the declared that love publicly. And so it was with a heavy heart that he gave them both the warning that had echoed in Peri's head earlier that day.

"You never told us anything though." Spike spoke up. "If you gave her the same warning that you gave me then we are both holding this stuff in without knowing why."

Dewey gave out a heavy sighed and leaned more on his cane. "I know girls, I know. That there's a long story."

"Then tell it already!" a new voice exclaimed from across the room.

All three quickly turned to see Gliss. "Sorry…" she spoke sheepishly. Blushing slightly she landed next to them on the snow flake. "I had to come make sure you guys were okay."

"I know this doesn't involve me." Gliss addressed the statement to Dewy. "But Spike told me about your warning. I think they deserve an explanation."

Dewey looked between the three fairies. He sighed once more, "You're right. I suppose it's about time that someone is told this story anyway." And so The Keeper started telling the story behind the reason the girls had to keep their feelings quite.

"Well now, it all happened only a few years back, in fact it was only about a year before you girls were born. It was also the same time when Milori had started seeing Clarion. There were two winter fairies, that just like you they were best friends. Then, after a while there, the two became much more close. At first every one of us was happy as could be for them."

"Even...him?" Peri asked quietly.

"Even him." Dewey nodded but then his face turned to disappointment when he continued. "That was until he heard a rumor about them."

Gliss spoke up, "What kind of rumor?"

With a look of dead seriousness on his face he answered. "A rumor of them wanting to freeze the queen and take over Pixie Hollow."

All three of the fairies gasped at the same time. Their eyes went wide with shock and they all moved closer together.

"That...that can't be true. Can it?" Spike's voice, normally confident now held fear. No fairy had ever tried to hurt Queen Clarion, much less overrule her.

"I sure don't want to believe it Spike." Dewey became lost in thought, thinking about the past. "They were both good old friends of mine. Their names were Lumi and Wren. Wren was a glacer fairy. Whenever she wasn't in the Ice Fields she was right here in the library with me, trying to learn everything about everything. Lumi was very cheerful and was always there when a friend needed her. They were both very kindhearted fairies." For a moment his face took on a small smile remembering his old friend. "But, " he took another sigh, "Lord Milori swore he overheard them talking about it. Apparently, once he heard the rumor he went out to the Frost Forest to talk to them. At first, he didn't believe those two sweet girls could do something so bad. Then, before he approached them, he heard them saying that they were planning how to freeze the queen without anyone finding out.

"I don't guess he ever told Clarion about it. He wouldn't even had told me if I hadn't went and asked about the girls after they disappeared."

"Wait. So they just ran away when they were found out?"

"I wish that was what happened to them Periwinkle. No, Lord Milori decided to handle it himself." Dewey then slid off the snowflake and glided onto the icy floor below. "Come on down here girls."

The three flew down to where Dewey was now searching one of his many bookcases and mumbling to himself as he looked through the books. "Let me see here. Magic Lamps, Magic Hats, Magic Flying Ships. Ah ha! Here it is, Magic Gems." He held up the book that was encrusted with beautiful crystals. Walking over to a nearby table he sat down and motioned for the others to join him.

As he flipped through the book looking for the correct chapter he continued with his story. "Ages ago, when Pixie Hollow was born, the first group of fairies to ever exist decided to create something to protect their new home. And they created these." He laid the book down in front of them and pointed to a picture of two gems. One was as red as a ruby and shaped at a five-pointed star and had a circle in the middle of it, the other held the same shape but was blue in color. "They are called the Deprivation Stones and they may not look like much but trust me, them gems are hold some of the strongest magic in all of Neverland."

"So, um, what exactly do they do?" Spike held tightly to both her friends hands under the table. All three began to get more frightened.

"This here red one," he pointed to it on the page, "is used to banish a fairy or sparrow man from Neverland. Sending them straight into the human world with no way to get back home. Then the blue one…" Dewey paused for a moment, wondering if it was wise to tell them what power the stone had before deciding that the girls had a right to know. "That one can be used to...to strip a fairy of their talent."

"What?!" All three exclaimed at once.

Dewey's eyes were drenched in sadness. "When the gems are used together, they send a fairy or sparrow man into a strange world without the one thing that had always defined who they were as a fairy."

Peri felt a child run up her spine. "I didn't even know something like that was possible."

"Unfortunately, it is." Dewey closed the book before sitting it aside and looked at the girls directly. "Remember, when I said that this was during the time when Milori and Clarion began going across the border to be together?" The three friends nodded. "Well, right after Milori heard Wren and Lumi talking, he headed over to the warm side. He told Clarion he was there only to see her but ended up sneaking the gems out of the Pixie Dust Tree without Clarion knowing."

Gliss spoke up, "Did the queen ever find out?"

"I'd reckon that Clarion never has noticed that the stones are gone. The big coinky-dink of it all was that since Milori had to take his time to find the stones, that was also the visit that caused him to break his wing. When he returned back here to the Winter Wood he went to Wren's home and used the stones on both her and Lumi. After that he made the rule against fairies being together at the same time that Clarion made it illegal to cross the border. I'd guess he figured that if any fairies fell in love again, they might wind up getting the same ideas as Wren and Lumi did."

"But Dewey, Peri and I would never do such a thing!" Spike was becoming defensive. "I didn't even like it when we snuck Peri passed the border last year. I couldn't even think of trying to take over."

Peri was quick to agree, "We love Pixie Hollow just the way it is and I could never imagine hurting the queen. Even though I haven't known her for very long, she has always made me feel welcome since the border became crossable."

"I know you wouldn't girls. I still don't believe Lumi or Wren would have thought of doing it either. But none of that matters to Milori. Especially now that the queen has been crossing the border again. As soon as he knew of your feelings...I'm afraid he might use the stones on the two of you as well."

He looked the two of them directly in their eyes, "Now you see why you shouldn't even speak of this, much less do the smoothity smoothity where anyone could see."

Periwinkle sits back in her seat, trying to cope with everything Dewey had just told them. It felt as though the life had been sucked out of her.

Spike seemed as though she had been punched in the gut as she closed her eyes tightly and put her head in her hands.

Dewey slowly stood up from the table and flew in the air with the help of his cane. Seeing that the two of them needed some time to sort out their thoughts he turned to leave the room, motioning for Gliss to follow him.

Gliss stood and walked around so that she was standing between her friends. She wrapped one arm around each of them, hugging them both as tight as she could even though neither of them returned the affection. She then straightened up and followed Dewey out of the room.

A few moments pass before the two turn to look at each other. Yet, neither of them said a word. All of it was so unjust and too emotional.

Spike gently takes Peri's hand in hers and squeezes before letting go and flying out of the library as fast as she could. Leaving Peri sitting there crying by herself once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 4

"What do you suppose happened to them?" It was way past lunch time. Vidia and Tink have been waiting for their friends for a while.

"Who knows?" Tink shrugged her shoulders. Then her eyes lit up, "Maybe they told each other their feelings!" she exclaimed.

"Tink."

"I really, really, really hope they have! Maybe they blew off work for go for walk near the the frozen lake!"

"Tink!"

"Ooh ooh! What if Spike took Peri back to her place and they…!"

"Tinker Bell!" Vidia finally yelled at her girlfriend.

"What?" Tink asked annoyed that Vidia had stopped her ranting.

Vidia pointed up in the sky. "Look."

Tinker Bell turned her head to see Spike flying off in the distance, toward her home. If she didn't know better, Tink would have sworn she was watching a fast flying fairy, Spike's speed was rivaling Vidia's as she raced through the sky. Even at the rate that she was traveling, Tink and Vidia could still tell that their friend was very upset.

"Is she crying?" Tink's voice was full of concern.

"I can't tell. Her hands were over her eyes." Just as the sentence left Vidia's mouth, the two of them caught site of Periwinkle flying through the sky too. The tears on her face were much more visible.

"Well something happened between them." Vidia crossed her arms and turned toward Tink.

"Yeah, but it couldn't have been anything good." Tink's eyes were filled with worry as she continued to stare at her sister flying toward her own home. "I need to go check on her."

Vidia nodded and took Tink's hand, "Want me to come with you?"

"Shouldn't you go talk to Spike?"

"Come on Tink. We both know it's not that easy getting Spike to talk." the dark haired fairy suddenly smirked "She's almost as stubborn as me."

This caused Tink to smile despite her worry for her sister. However, she quickly became serious again. She spoke while squeezing Vidia's hand tightly "Then let's hurry."

Vidia took the hint. She and Tink lifted into the air. Grabbing her Tink around her waist, Vidia flew them as fast as she could to Peri's house.

Peri flew straight to her home after leaving Dewey's. She was so overcome with her grief that as soon as she crossed the threshold to her home inside of the cliff she collapsed on her knees onto the icy floor.

"This isn't fair." she mumbled to herself. She had managed to stop the tears that ran down her face on the fly over. "Why is this happening?"

Her mind was racing with thoughts. " _How could Lord Milori ever think that love could just automatically lead to such hate? He's so gentle and kind. Could the same person who came to talk to me after Tink and I were separated really be the same one that could banish me and strip me of my talent if he found out about my feelings for Spike?"_

"Peri?" She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned to see Tinker Bell and Vidia standing behind her. She was so deep in thought that she never heard them enter her home.

Quickly, she put on the best smile that she could. "Hey guys. Sorry we never made it to lunch. Something kinda came up." she says as cheerfully as she can.

Tink gently squeezed her sister's shoulder. "Peri, what happened?"

"It was nothing really." she hated lying to her sister but she also did not want to talk about what had just happened. "Everything's…" she was about to say that everything was fine, then she caught site of Tink's other hand.

Her hand was gripping Vidia's and had been since they landed in the room. The two of them were allowed to express their love freely, never having to care who saw them. They spent their day proving their devotion to one another, never caring what others may think of their relationship.

" _I can never have that."_ When those words passed through Periwinkle's mind it was like a dam had burst inside of her. She threw herself into the arms of her sister and her lover and then erupted into tears. All three fell to their knees on the floor, with Peri clinging to the other two desperately.

The tears poured down her face faster and harder than they had all day. The couple had let go of each other's hand to better hold their friend whose body was shaking from her sobs. Tink and Vidia shared a look of worry and concern. Neither said anything for several minutes, the only thing passing their lips were gentle soothing noises as they held Peri tightly.

Eventually Tink spoke in a whisper, "Peri, please tell us what's happening." She swiped her thumb down her sister's face, wiping away the tears that had frozen on her cheeks.

"We just want to help." Vidia added softly while rubbing the frost fairy's back.

Swiftly, Peri pushed herself away from her friends and stood up. The tears continued to flow as she spoke "I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't tell you." It was all too emotional. No matter how much she trusted them, she just couldn't force herself to tell them about her situation yet.

The others stood up as well and Tink began again to try and coax Peri into saying what was upsetting her so much. She placed her hand in her sister's, "Periwinkle, I'm your sister and I love you. Besides Vidia, you're the most important person in the world to me. I just want to help. "

Tinker Bell's words made Peri smile through her tears. "I love you too Tink." She wiped more of her tears out of her eyes. "I just really don't want to talk about it right now."

The blonde hesitated for a moment before she asked another question. "Is it about Spike?"

Peri felt her fear rise within her again. "It has nothing to do with her." The frost fairy hoped her friend's wouldn't see through her lie. "I'll be fine really."

The tinker wouldn't let the subject drop though. "Vidia and I saw her flying toward her house looking just as upset as you. We know something's happening here."

"Tink, I know you're just trying to help and I do appreciate both of you for caring so much but please, just leave me alone for a bit." Her face was pleading with her sister to comply to her request. She could feel herself becoming agitated.

"I'm not leaving you like this." Tink insisted.

"Tink, I mean it. I just want to be by myself right now."

Vidia quietly watched the two fairies, not knowing whether she should intervene or not. However, when she heard her girlfriend ask her next question she realized she should have.

"It has something to do with you being in love with Spike; doesn't it?" The question left Tink's mouth before she could stop it.

Then it happened. Peri went from irritated to pure angry. It took mere moments for her face to turn red from her rage. She wrenched her hand from Tink's grip and she erupted. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE OKAY? JUST GET OUT AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS TINKER BELL!"

"Hey!" Vidia walked up to her girlfriend and immediately put her arms around her protectively. "She's only trying to help you Peri!

Her sister's words had hit Tink like sword through her heart. She had never seen her sister turn red before, she especially never experienced such anger being directed toward her. Her body went completely numb with shock.

"I never asked for her help or yours so both of you just GET OUT!" Peri's face was becoming redder by the second.

Vidia's eyes became harsh. She sucked in a quick breath to shout back at her only to be stopped by the feeling of Tink putting her hand to her chest. "Don't," she whispered, "don't yell at her. Just get me out of here Vidia, please?"

The fast flyer's heart broke at the amount of hurt in Tink's voice. She threw one last glare at Peri before wrapping her arms more securely around the blonde's waist and flew them both out of the frost fairies home.

It wasn't until she saw that Vidia's pixie dust trail disappeared that Peri started to grasp what she had just done. The red drained from her face and she began to find it hard to breathe. She had never felt such guilt in her life. Walking over to her mirror Peri looked at her reflection. _"What did I just do? I worked so hard to have a bond with Tink and I just destroyed it. She was only trying to be a good sister and I treated her like a bitch, all because she found out about Spike. What the hell is going on with me?!"_

Guilt, sadness, rage, confusion all raced through Periwinkle's mind and heart until she couldn't take it anymore.

Using all her strength she screamed at the top of her lungs, letting go of all the emotions at once. The scream was filled with nothing but pain and fear. And the heartbroken fairy continued that scream until her voice went hoarse.

After putting enough distance between them and Peri, Vidia stopped mid flight to check on her tinker. There were no tears in the other fairy's eyes but Vidia could still see the pain in them.

"Guess I just pushed her too hard huh?" The tinker muttered under her breath.

"You were doing what any sister would do sweetheart." Vidia placed a kiss on top of Tink's head.

Then they hear it. They both turned toward where they had just been. There was a distance between them now, but Periwinkle's scream still reached their ears. The pain the scream carried with it was simple to interpret.

Upon hearing it any anger Vidia still held towards Peri vanished. She still knew that the frost fairy had no right to yell at Tink the way she did, however, Vidia knew what it was like to hurt. She felt it nearly twenty-four-seven before she had allowed herself to become close to others.

As for Tinker Bell, her hurt had once again turned to worry. Pulling herself from her girlfriend's arms she tried to race back to her sister's side. She didn't get far though before she felt Vidia grab her arm to hold her back.

"Vidia let go! I have to…"

"No." Vidia's gentle voice interrupted. "Leave her be for now, okay Tink. I know you care about her, I do too, but she needs some time alone right now."

Tink slowly allowed her body to relax. She knew lover was right. If she went back to Peri then she would be risking a repeat of what had just happened between them.

"Was that Periwinkle?!" The both turned to find Gliss flying to them. She had heard the scream as well. The scream left her afraid for her friend and that fear showed in the fairy's eyes and voice.

Vidia nods her head and then tells Gliss everything that had transpired at Peri's a few moments ago.

After she finished explaining how Peri had snapped at her sister, Vidia and Tink saw something they never expected to see from Gliss.

A look of pure hatred appeared on Gliss's features. Both warm fairies knew Gliss well enough to know that such an expression was highly unusual for a fairy who was normally the embodiment of happiness.

"This is all his fault." Gliss's voice was as cold as the frost she creates.

Tinker Bell flies closer to her, "Wait. Do you know what's going on around here? Gliss, what's happening with my sister and Spike? Vidia and I both know something's up. Tell us please."

Gliss battled with herself. The frost fairy could see the worry in Tink's face. It was obvious that the tinker was beginning to worry herself sick over the situation. However, she had also promised both her friend's to never tell anyone about their situation. Even before Dewey had shared the whole story with the three of them, Peri and Spike both had a feeling that Dewey wasn't kidding about the warning he had told them so Gliss swore she would never speak of their feelings to anyone in order to protect her best friends.

But she also knew these two were different. Tinker Bell and Vidia cared just as much as she did about Peri and Spike. She knew they that they may be the only other fairies that could be trusted with this.

"Follow me." Gliss took off in the same direction that she had come from.

The two warm fairies glanced at each other briefly before trailing after their friend.

Five minutes later, the three of them arrived at Gliss's home in one of the trees that outlined the Frost Forest. She opened the door and ushered the warm fairies in. Before she entered, however, Gliss looked around, making sure no one else would hear what was about to be discussed inside.

Once all three were inside Tink and Vidia took a moment to glance around. Neither had been to Gliss's home before. Despite the seriousness of the situation, both of them let out a quiet giggle when they noticed that Gliss still kept the giant acorn that Clank and Bobble had brought for her when they first came to the Winter Woods.

Gliss noticed the giggles but decided to ignore it for now, unlike what she normally would have done and start giggling along with them. There was a much more pressing matter to attend to, "Before I start, please promise that you won't tell anyone else. If Milori finds out about this something really, really, really bad will happen." Her face, as well as her voice, dripped with the seriousness of the situation.

"Milori?" Tink asked confused. After all this was the man that her queen had fallen in love with.

Gliss nodded her head, "Yeah. Apparently it all started a few years back." Gliss told them everything, from when Peri and Spike began realizing that they were in love, to Dewey's warning to them both, and she ended with the story of the two fairies that Dewey had told them just a couple hours before.

After hearing everything, Vidia looked to her girlfriend to see her turning a dangerous shade of red. The blonde turns to burst out the door before once again she is stopped by her girlfriend.

"Let go Vidia! You heard what she said!"

The dark haired fairy was almost as strong as she was fast and she had to use all that strength to keep her grip on the tinker. "Yes, and we also heard the part where he banished those other fairies! Do you really want to risk that Tink?"

If it was only herself she had been risking, Tinker Bell would probably have forced herself out of Vidia's grip and rushed off to confront the lord of winter without a second thought. But, she wasn't one to risk her friends like that.

Taking a deep breath, Tink calmed herself as best she could but she didn't allow her body to relax. "We can't just sit here and do nothing though!"

"Agreed, but what can we do?" Gliss spoke up, "If we confront Milori it could end bad for all of us."

The three were silent for a few moments before an idea struck Vidia.

"You said the queen never knew about the fairies Milori banished, right?" she asked Gliss.

"That's what Dewey said. Milori never wanted her to know."

"Then perhaps it's time someone told her about it and about this stupid rule too." Vidia said while crossing her arms.

The frost fairy wasn't convinced it would work. "But she loves him Vidia. Even if we do tell her about it, there's a good chance she won't believe us."

"We have to try." Tink radiated determination. "Besides, Queen Clarion trusts me more than other fairies. Surely she'll at least listen to what we have to say."

"I hope you're right." Gliss can't remember a time when she felt more vulnerable.

Vidia raised an eyebrow in thought, "Should we wait for the queen to come to winter tomorrow so we can tell her together then?"

Gliss shook her head, "No. You two should go now. The sooner she hears of this, the sooner Peri and Spike can stop being afraid."

"Consider us on our way." Tink walked up to Gliss and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you for caring about my sister so much." she spoke tenderly.

Finally, Gliss's signature smile appeared as she returned the hug. "Of course, I love her almost as much as you do."

Tink let go of Gliss only for Vidia to replace her. "We'll let you know when we know something."

Then Vidia pulled away from the frost fairy and both she and Tinker Bell left the small house and headed straight for the border. Gliss stands in the doorway and watches her friends fly off, silently praying that everything will work out.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 5

With Vidia's speed guiding them, she and Tink arrived at the Pixie Dust Tree in a matter of minutes. They took the time to take off their winter gear before heading to the queen's chambers. Before they get there though, Vidia feels Tinker Bell stop suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized...how hurt do you think she will be?" Tink's emotions are a mixture of fright and sorrow. "Gliss was right, she does love him. She only sees the kindness in Milori. As afraid I am for Spike and Peri, I'm scared of what it will do to the queen when we tell her the truth about him. She deserves so much more."

Vidia places her hand on the back of Tink's neck, bringing their bodies closer. "She also deserves to know the truth though Tink. Clarion has to be sure she really has found the right person for her...just as I have." Vidia leans in to give Tink a soft kiss upon her lips, knowing that it will be all the strength the tinker will need.

Tink smiles into the kiss and chuckles once they separate. "Since when did you get so sappy?"

Vidia groans at the teasing, "Since when did you start sounding like Spike?"

Tink giggles again before taking a deep breath.

"You ready?" the fast flyer asks.

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

Once the two land in front of the queen's door, Tink hesitates only for a moment before knocking. "Queen Clarion? Vidia and I need to talk to you, may we come in?"

"Of course girls." Clarion's voice comes through the wooden door, "There's something I want your opinion on anyway."

They both raised a confused eyebrow at their queen's response before Tink opened the door, and then both became astonished by what they saw.

The queen stood in the front of her full length mirror. Her normal yellow pixie dust dress was now replaced with one of purest white, yet it still sparkled with the magic of the fairies sacred dust. The dress had one strap of lace that went over Clarion's left shoulder. The top of the dress clung to her chest tightly, showing her assets off quite nicely and around her waist she wore a belt of gold fabric. The dress was shorter than her normal dress, stopping just above her ankles, displaying Clarion's white two-inch heels, each adorned with a gold butterfly charm. Her engagement ring was placed on her left hand, where it had been since Milori had slipped it on her finger. The ring was sparkled a pair of golden wings with a shining crystal in the center. She wore a white snowflake necklace along a silver chain with earrings to match. The outfit was completed with white roses that wrapped around her pixie dust crown.

"What do you think?" the queen spun around giving the two a full view of her wedding dress.

"Queen Clarion you look…"

"...amazing." Vidia finished Tink's sentence. Both were awestruck by how beautiful their queen looked.

The queen turned back to look at her reflection again. "Do you really think so girls? You don't think it's too much?"

For the first time in their lives Tink and Vidia saw apprehension on their queen's face. Clarion normally radiated confidence the same way Gliss did joy. But, as she stood there in the dress that would mark the next stage of her life, the fairy queen was beyond nervous.

"Are you kidding?!" Tink smiled, "You look totally magical." Vidia nodded her head in agreement.

Clarion felt the blush rise in her cheeks from the girls' compliment. "I hope you're right. Oh, I just want to look my best for Milori!" she practically squealed in delight as her eye's glazed over thinking of her love for the winter fairy.

It was then that the two other fairies suddenly overcame their astonishment and remembered what they had originally come to discuss with the queen.

They each look at the other with a pained expression on their faces. They knew this conversation could not be avoided but neither were looking forward to hurting the monarch.

Clarion came out of her dream-like state to notice the expressions her fairies wore and immediately her motherly instinct kicked in. "Forgive me girl's. What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"No need to apologize Queen Clarion, the wedding is partly what we came to talk about anyway." Vidia crossed her arms, hoping her stance would give her the boost in confidence that she needed for the rest of their talk.

"Is there something wrong with the preparation?" Clarion asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." Tink takes a deep breath, trying to think of the gentlest way to tell the queen. "Have you ever heard anything about two winter fairies falling in love several years back?"

Clarion chuckles at the question, "Not particularly, no. I'm sure there must have been several."

"She means two that may have stuck out more than others." Vidia held her hands behind her back nervously. "Like two that may have been...traitors?"

The queen was appeared shocked by what Vidia had just asked. "Traitors? There have never been any traitors in Pixie Hollow, neither warm nor winter. Why are you asking such questions?" she asks while looking between two of her favorite fairies.

And then they tell her everything, including the dangers that Peri and Spike now faced due to Milori's law.

"So now, Peri and Spike can't be together or Milori will take their talents away and banish them with the gems he took from you." Tink finished with a sigh.

While they were explaining what was happening in the Winter Wood, the queen had turned her back to them to stare out her window. Now the two waited to see Clarion's reaction, both praying she wouldn't be too pained at the news.

They are both confused when they hear Clarion laugh. She turned back to them with a soft smile on her face. "Tinker Bell, Vidia, I have no idea where Gliss heard such a preposterous story, however, I can assure you if there ever were traitors in winter Milori would have informed me of it. And as for your sister and Spike, Milori would never harm another based off of what others have done." She giggles again. "I'm actually surprised at the two of you, believing such a wild story."

"But, Queen Clarion, what about the gems?" Vidia argued. "Do you still have them or are they missing?"

The monarch's forced smile drops slightly, "Well," she sighed, "to be honest I haven't checked on the Deprivation Stones in years, but I'm sure they are still in the same room in the base of the Dust Depot, where they have stayed since the day they were created."

"But you don't really know." Tink knows this subject is too important to drop. "Why not go check on them now, or go to winter and ask Dewey, he knows all about this."

Clarion still maintained her regal appearance, although, eternally, she was growing impatent. "Tinker Bell, I am far too busy to look in on something so preposterous. Milori is the kindest man I have ever known and I trust him entirely. Now, if you both will excuse me I need to get out of this dress and return to my duties."

"With all due respect, I don't think you're listening to what we have to say." Vidia placed a hand on Tink's shoulder as she spoke. "Milori is kind most of the time, but there are winter fairies living in fear because of him right now."

The queen turned her back to them once again so they would not see the emotions on her features. "I am sure it is all just a silly rumor that has spread."

Tink hesitated for a moment before trying to reason with the queen again. She walked away from Vidia to stand behind Clarion. "Queen Clarion, please you have to listen to us…"

She was about to mimic the actions of her lover and place her hand on Clarion's shoulder, but as soon as her fingers touched the monarch's bare skin, the queen turned around, pushing the younger fairy's hand away in the process. "NO!" she could not remember a time when she had shouted so loud. Her voice lowered yet remained stern "I will not hear about this any longer."

That's when Tink broke. First her sister and now the closest thing she had to a mother had yelled at her with anger. Her eyes grew wide with fright as she could feel her heartbreak. Without another word, she turned and flew out of the room as fast as she could.

Vidia stayed for a moment longer, not believing what she had just seen. She took a few hesitant steps back before turning to catch up with Tink.

Once the two younger fairies left Clarion took a deep breath and turned again to gaze at herself in the mirror. Her hand brushed over snowflake around her neck. "They must be wrong," she whispered, "they must be."

It took only a matter of seconds for Vidia caught up to her girlfriend in the sky. They both slowed their flight, neither saying a word. The frightened look on Tink's face remained.

"Tink?" Vidia stops mid-air which made the blonde stop as well. She waited until Tinker Bell's eyes meet her own before opening her arms.

A second later, the tinker threw herself into her lover's arms and wept once more. She felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart.

Vidia has no idea what to say to comfort her lover. She rubbed her hand over Tink's back as she held her close and made gentle shushing noises in her ear, hoping to calm the fairy down.

Finally, Tink spoke so softly that Vidia almost couldn't hear her. "I've never heard her talk like that. Her voice is always so gentle." she sniffles.

Vidia's arms tighten their hold. She remembered a few years back when she almost cost the fairies the spring season, the same year Tink was born. When the queen discovered Vidia was behind the ordeal, she was stern yet remained calm, never raising her voice to the fast flyer, even though Vidia knew she deserved it.

Tink feels Vidia place a light kiss on her forehead. She sniffles as she pulls back to look at her lover. "Vidia...promise me you'll...you'll never yell at me."

The dark haired fairy's heart broke at the childlike innocence of Tink's voice. She placed her hand on the blonde's cheek, "I promise Tink. I'll never shout at you like that. You're everything to me. I spent so long being cruel to you in the beginning." Vidia begins to shed tears of her own, remembering the way she used to treat Tinker Bell. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I started doing that again."

Tink leans back into the embrace and kisses Vidia passionately while tangling her fingers through her long black hair. Hearing those words meant the world to her. The two of them still have tears in their eyes. Each conveying every feeling of love they share into the kiss.

Once they separate Tink lays her head on her lover's chest. "What's going to happen now?"

Vidia wipes away her tears while keeping one arm around Tink. "I'm not sure. But whatever happens, it can wait until tomorrow, Gliss will understand us waiting to let her in on all this. Let's go home."

Tink nods her head but her arms remain around Vidia's neck. She pulled her legs up so that Vidia could take them in her other arm, making her hold Tink bridal style.

"What's this about?" Vidia asks with a small smile on her lips.

"I just...want to feel you right now." Tink's cheeks turned pink with blush.

"Good," Vidia gave Tink one more quick kiss on her lips, "because I never plan on letting you go."

Even though her blue eyes are still moist with tears she smiled up at her true love. Then she felt the wind on her face as Vidia flew them to their home in the sour plum tree, where Vidia then spent the rest of the day, and part of the night, showing her tinker just how much she loved her.

That night, every fairy in Pixie Hollow was resting peacefully, all except one. Periwinkle tossed and turned in her frost covered bed, her mind not letting her get to sleep. She would begin thinking about Spike, what it would feel like to fall asleep in her arms. Then her thoughts would switch to Tinker Bell and another wave of guilt would pass through her.

She finally gave up on rest and sat up in her bed. She drew up knees up against her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and placed her head on top of her knees.

Taking a big sorrowful sigh, she wondered if the pain that had settled within her would ever cease. Then a familiar voice awakened her from her thoughts.

"It looks like you can't sleep either."

For a minute Peri kept her head in place. She knew if she looked up at Spike she would immediately begin to weaken. It was easier to contain herself when they were in public, but then, in the darkness and solitude of the night, her heart didn't stand a chance.

However, she also knew Spike, probably better than she knew herself. Spike would stay in that spot all night if she had to get Peri to talk to her.

" _Such a stubborn fairy."_ Peri looked up to see Spike hovering by the cliff's edge. "Can I come in?"

When Peri slowly nods Spike enters her home and came to sit in front of her on the bed. "Quite a day we had huh?" she smirked, but the gesture did not reach her eyes.

"...yeah." Periwinkle sat there. She still had her knees against her chest as she tried to rein in her emotions.

"Look Peri, you and I both know that I'm not one for breaking the rules." she took a breath before she continued, "But I want...I **need** you to know that…" Before Spike finished her statement her placed a cool hand on Peri's. And that was all it took.

Periwinkle launched herself from where she sat. She was on her with her knees leaning over to kiss Spike hard on her lips. Spike froze in shock for a moment or two before she returned the kiss.

The kiss was aggressive and sloppy, but the two fairies cherished it nonetheless. All their pent up feelings that they have kept under to control for so long, rushed to the surface. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding them together as tightly as possible. They only separated when oxygen became necessary. Both their lips were slightly swollen and their eyes stayed filled with passion.

"I need you to know that I love you." Spike completed her earlier sentence in a whisper.

Peri brought her hand up to run her fingers through Spike's silk like strands. "I love you too." A single tear ran down her cheek as the words passed her mouth.

The dark haired fairy leaned forward to allow her head to rest against Peri's chest. "We could seriously be endangering ourselves here."

"I know," Peri continued to gently pet her love's head. "but I honestly don't think my sanity can handle this much longer."

Spike hid her face shyly in Peri's neck. The proud, stubborn fairy's voice turned into that of a frightened child as she spoke. "What...what if he does decide….d-decide to...to…"

The white haired fairy silenced her by placing her other hand on Spike's cheek and stroked her lovingly before placing her fingers under her chin and directed Spike to look at her. "Whatever happens, Spike, we will face it together. I promise." Peri then she leaned into to kiss Spike once more. This time the kiss was much slower and deeper.

Slowly the two lay back on Peri's bed, their lips still joined. Then Peri moved her hand and let it hover just over Spike's left breast. "May I?" she asked softly when breaking the kiss.

Spike's eyes were full of love and passion as she reached Peri's hand, placing in on her breast, giving her new lover permission to touch her.

And the two begin their first night together. Both of them too focused on the other to notice they were being watched.

On a tree branch outside Peri's home, was Milori loyal snow owl. His large eyes stared intently at them before flying off into the dark sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 6

Peri felt the bright sun shining on her face. She opened her eyes to the new day and smiled when she felt a gentle hand run through her hair. Looking upward she was greeted with a smile and light kiss on the forehead.

Neither of them could remember sleeping so well in all their lives, nor could they remember being more content. The feeling of their nude flesh pressing against each other only added to the incredible sensation.

"Good morning." Peri's voice was still thick with sleep.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Spike ran her fingers through Peri's white locks again.

Peri closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her lover. "Amazingly. Last night was like a dream come true."

"That sounds so corny," Spike said, earning her a playful swat. "Corny but accurate." she giggled. Peri smiled in approval when Spike corrected herself.

A few moments passed in silence, the two of them merely enjoying being next to each other, until Peri broke the quiet.

"Do...do you think it would be okay to tell Tink about this?" She looked up into Spike's eyes, "I know we have to be careful, but you know my sister, I couldn't keep this from her if I tried...especially after what happened yesterday…"

"What happened?" Spike asked curiously.

A look of guilt appeared on the white haired fairy's face as she explained what happened the previous afternoon.

"I just hope she can forgive me." Peri stated worriedly after telling Spike how she yelled at her sister.

Spike kissed her on her head once more. "Tink can be sensitive, but she's also very forgiving. Hell, remember when she told us about Zarina? She stole the blue pixie dust and almost destroyed our entire way of living, but Tink still forgave her pretty damn quick."

Peri smiled remembering how excited Tinker Bell was when she told them about their adventure battling the human pirates.

Seeing the smile Spike continued. "So yeah. I think it's fine if we only tell those that we trust 100 percent."

"So, Tink, Gliss and Vidia?"

The dark haired fairy winked, "Exactly."

As much as Peri and Spike loved the thought of staying there in bed all day, they both knew they had to get going or their friends would be coming to check on them. Even though neither of them minded telling them that they were a couple, neither of them wanted to be caught in **that** particular situation.

Once the two were dressed Periwinkle ran a comb through her short hair. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a light kiss on her neck. Turning in the embrace, she placed her lips over Spike's.

When they separate Peri was surprised to see such a serious expression on Spike's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I know neither of us want to think about it...but what will we do if Milori does finds out about all this?"

Peri smiled softly and placed her palm against her girlfriend's cheek. "I told you last night, we will face everything together. As for Milori, we will just have to figure it out when or if that time ever comes."

"Then you best think fast."

They jumped at the loud, stern voice. Both fairies took a stronger, more protective hold of the other.

Just outside the room stood Milori on the back of his owl. He looked toward them as one would a criminal. Leaping from the large bird, the lord of winter barged into the room, "I am very disappointed in the two of you."

Spike's expression was a mixture of fear and rage. "We haven't done anything wrong!"

Milori voice is full of authority, "I am a patient man, girls, but I will do everything in my power to protect my fairies and the queen at all costs."

"Clarion would never do this!" Peri face began to turn red, "She would never punish someone without hearing them out!"

The sparrow man took a deep sigh, "I once heard something similar from two other fairies. Two that I had trusted as much as I did you."

Peri pushed Spike behind her as Milori continued.

"I was forced to do something that I never before thought would be necessary." He reached into his pocket and held up a blue gem. "This will strip you of your talent, yet you will continue to have your natural immunity to the cold."

"You can't do this!" Peri's face now red with rage, "You have no right!"

Milori ignored Periwinkle's outburst and proceeded to pull a red gem from his other pocket. "This will banish you to the world of the humans, far away from Netherland. The last fairies I banished I never bothered to discover what became of them. You two will be different. Since, the two of you have yet to attempt anything against Pixie Hollow, I will check in on you in a year's time. If you have discarded these feelings of yours, you will be allowed to return home."

Spike, who had been clutching Peri's shoulders out of fear, then found her courage and came out from behind Peri, holding her hands out protectively. "Don't touch her! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Periwinkle!"

"Spike, no!" Peri held on to Spike for fear of losing her.

"I will not be swayed!" Milori came closer toward them, "I'm sorry girls."

With that said, the ruler of winter raised both star-shaped gems. Red and blue light began to fill the room. Peri grabbed Spike and placed herself over her, hoping to protect her lover from the magic. But it was no use.

In a matter of seconds, Peri and Spike disappeared from the icy room, only a magical scorch mark was left on the floor where they were standing.

Milori returns to his faithful owl and sighs deeply. "To think, they were once two of my favorites." he whispered faintly before ordering his owl into the sky.

Peri had never felt anything like it before. Once Milori had hit them with the magic gems she felt her power draining out of her, making her feel more weak than she had in her entire life.

She and Spike held onto one another for dear life as they became surrounded in the bright light. They felt themselves moving across space, however, neither of them dared open their eyes.

After what seemed like forever, the light faded away and the two of them found themselves in the middle of a snowstorm. Neither of them let go of the other as they looked around.

It was obvious that they were no longer in Neverland. Snow in the Winter Wood always fell gracefully to the ground, nothing at all like the harsh blizzard that they were currently in. While the temperature didn't bother them, everything else did. The wind blew at terrible speeds and hail mixed with the snow, pricking their skin.

The dark night sky made it impossible for them to see more than a few feet in front of them. It took several minutes before Peri spotted a large snow covered rock and dragged herself and Spike behind it, shielding them from the harsh wind.

"Where are we?!" Spike shouted over the storm as she clung tightly to her girlfriend.

Peri could see the fear in Spike's eyes as she rubbed her back, trying to calm her. "I...I think we might be at the very top of the Mainland. Remember, every winter we hear those stories kids tell about the old toy maker.

"The North Pole." Spike nodded.

The two sat in silence after that. Neither of them had loosened their grip on the other. After the storm finally died down, Peri spoke up, "Come on. We should probably explore this place while the storm's gone."

As Peri began to stand Spike's arms held her to the ground. "Periwinkle?" Spike's voice was small as she spoke, "Did...did you really mean all that stuff you said about sticking together? No matter what?"

Peri smiled at her love as she reached up to wrap her arms around Spike's neck. She brought her face to her lover's and placed the most delicate of kisses on her lips.

When she pulled back she rested her forehead against Spike's. "I meant every word. I'm never leaving you Spike, especially not now."

Spike closed her eyes, she took a moment to relax before a small smile appeared on her face and she looked at Peri. "You know? If I have to be stuck in the middle of nowhere, I'm glad it's with you."

Peri laughed and gave her love another kiss, "Me too." she winked.

With that the two fairies stood and Periwinkle began to take to the air before she was again stopped by Spike. "Don't you think we should save our pixie dust?"

" _She's right,"_ Peri thought, _"who knows when we'll see a fresh grain of pixie dust again."_ She floated back to the ground. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just look around a little."

The two begin to walk through the snow while holding hands. On the way they began to talk about Milori.

"I remember when he came to talk to me after he and Queen Clarion told Tink and I that we couldn't see each other again." Peri became lost in the memory. "He was so compassionate, like he understood everything I was feeling. He was there for me."

"Like a dad?" Spike asked and saw Peri respond with a nod. "Yeah, I know. He was like that with me sometimes too."

"And now...now I really may never see Tinker Bell again. I'll never be able to apologize to her." A small frozen tear escaped Peri's eye.

Spike squeezed her lover's hand tighter, "Hey, we worked around the border problem didn't we? We'll figure a way to get back home Peri."

The white haired fairy smiled brightly at the words while wiping the tears from her face. She was about to speak up when they both heard a sound that made them stop in their tracks.

It was a howl, however, it was nothing like any beast they had heard before. Peri and Spike moved to hold each other as the howl turned into a growl. Neither of them said a word as they started looking around, only stopping when they saw the source of the sound.

Two large yellow eyes peered at out of the darkness of the night. It growled at them once more, they could barely make out the creature's sharp, white fangs.

The fairies had never felt this level of fright before. They stumbled back. Peri tripped on a small rock sending them both to the ground. Then both let out a blood curdling scream as the creature growled once more before launching itself at them, and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 7

Once Tinker Bell and Vidia awoke the next morning, they both dressed in their warm clothing and headed straight to winter to talk to Gliss. They both knew that the queen would not want them anywhere near the wedding after what happened the day before.

"There you two are!" Gliss shouted as she caught sight of Tink and Vidia heading toward the Frost Forest. "I was worried out of my mind when you never came back yesterday! So how'd it go?"

Tink opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't force the words out, the pain was still too fresh.

Vidia placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Not so good." she answered Gliss's question.

The frost fairy could see the distinct look of emotional pain on both their faces as Vidia began telling her about their talk with the queen. Never once during the story did Gliss's signature smile make an appearance.

"It felt like hell when she shouted…" Tink finally spoke in a small voice.

The three were silent for a moment. None of them were sure what they could do now to help their friends.

"Come on." Gliss spoke, "Let's go check on them." With that the three took off to look for their friends.

After the three fairies exited the Frost Forest, they split up. Gliss went to check on Spike at her home while Tink and Vidia went to Periwinkle's.

Vidia could feel Tink's hand shaking within her own. She stopped midair, already knowing what had the blonde so nervous.

"You know, if you wanted I could wait for you out here. Give the two of you a moment to talk?"

Tink smiles sadly at Vidia, "No. You're just as much a part of this as I am. Besides, I'll need your strength."

Vidia blushed at Tink's words before the two of them continued on their way.

Once they arrived at the opening to Peri's home it was obvious that the white haired fairy wasn't there.

"She's probably already left for work. Let's go back and check the Frost Forest." Vidia points with her thumb to the direction that the two had just flown from.

"Yeah, let's head…" Tinker Bell stoped herself when she noticed something. She landed herself in her sister's home and walked to the other end of the room.

"Tink?"

The blonde was already kneeling, examining something on the floor. As Vidia approached her it didn't take her long to see what had drawn Tink's attention. There, in front of Peri's dresser was a dark scorch mark, almost as if something had been burnt on that spot.

"What could leave scorch marks on ice?" Tink wondered aloud.

Vidia shrugged her shoulders in response when Tink looked up at her.

"Magic."

They both turned at the new voice. Another fairy flew into the room and stood near the entrance.

"Zarina?" Tink stood up and turned toward the alchemist. "What are you doing here?"

Zarina stood there wearing a dark teal coat. At her side hung her silver sword. The coat and blade were the only things she had kept from her pirate days, those and her new hair style, much to Rosetta's disappointment.

"I came here to help." Zariana stated as she walked toward her friends. "But it looks like I'm too late."

"Too late for what?" Tink asked as Vidia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the dust keeper.

Zarina took a deep breathe before she started to tell Tinker Bell and Vidia about her morning.

 _Zarina woke up early that morning and was walking to her alchemy lab, hoping to get some research done before having to head to work at the Dust Depot. Even though Fairy Gary now allowed her to experiment with as much pixie dust as she wished Zarina still conserved as much as she could._

 _As she was walking past the Pixie Dust Tree, she heard something that made her stop in her tracks._

" _I need to talk to someone I can trust."_

 _Zariana instantly recognized the voice of her queen. Looking around she noticed the powerful glow of Clarion's magic wings and dress from behind one of the trees large roots._

 _She peeked over the top, thinking that the fairy the queen was trusting to talk to had to be Tinker Bell. She was a bit surprised to find that it was actually Fairy Mary that the queen was speaking with._

" _What's wrong your majesty? I haven't seen you this upset since you and Milori broke up all those years ago."_

 _Clarion's nervousness was apparent from the fidgeting of her hands, "Something...something has been brought to my attention and...and to be quite honest with you, I am not sure how to process it."_

" _What was it?" Mary asked as gently as she could._

" _Do...do you know of any fairies that have become victims of the Deprivation Stones?"_

 _Fairy Mary was caught off guard by the question. Every fairy who held a high status in Pixie Hollow knew of the gems, yet she had never laid eyes upon them herself. "Why, good heavens no. There has never been any fairy to do something so terrible that they would deserve to be stripped of their talents and banished from Neverland….although I may feel like Lucinda deserves it when she never does her work." she whispered the last part of her statement._

 _The queen heard Mary's whisper and it brought a small smile to her face but the sentiment failed to reach her eyes. "Tinker Bell and Vidia came to me yesterday and told me of some...disturbing news."_

" _What kind of news?"_

" _They said that there were two winter fairies who Milori believed planned to overthrow us and take control of Pixie Hollow. According to them, Milori took the Deprivation Stones and used them to sentence these fairies to the human realm. They also believe that Milori may have done this without so much as giving the fairies a chance to explain themselves."_

 _Clarion watched as Mary's face clearly showed her surprise at this and then continued. "At first I dismissed them. I told them that they must have been mistaken. However, I suppose my curiosity got the better of me. I just came from the Dust Depot...the gems_ _ **are**_ _missing."_

 _Mary's surprise changed to empathy. The look on the queen's face showed nothing but hurt and betrayal. She took a step forward and placed her hand in the queen's. It broke Mary's heart to see her old friend like this._

 _The pair was silent for a few moments until Clarion whispered something so low that Mary almost missed hearing it. "I snapped..."_

" _Beg your pardon your majesty?"_

" _I snapped at her. Everything they were telling me about Milori, I just refused to listen to them. Yet, Tinker Bell kept insisting and I...I…" Two tears slipped out of Clarion's blue eyes. She felt horrible for losing control of herself in such a manner, and that she aimed that anger at Tinker Bell of all fairies, only made her feel worse._

 _The head tinker fairy lightly squeezed her queen's hand before responding. "Tinker Bell has never been one to make up stories or to do anything to hurt anyone unless it was for a good purpose."_

" _I know," Clarion sniffled, "She is so kind-hearted. She and Vidia have done so much for me...and I repay them by raising my voice to them."_

" _I suggest talking to them and to Milori as well. There is a chance that this could still be a rumor the girls picked up on, but there is also a chance that they're right about all this."_

" _There is more." Clarion met Mary's eyes, "Apparently, after Milori punished these other two fairies he created a law forbidding other fairies from having romantic feelings for each other and if they do, they may suffer the same fate. And it seems that Periwinkle and her friend Spike may be at risk because of it."_

 _After she heard the queen's statement Zarina stopped listening. When she returned to Pixie Hollow, Fairy Gary became quite open to Zarina doing anything she wished with her skills and had even explained to her about the two ancient gems._

 _She knew if what the queen said was true then her new winter friends could be in terrible danger, and she may be the only one that could help them._

 _Zarina grabbed the pixie dust she kept in her pocket and scattered it over her wings. She took to the sky, racing to her home to grab her coat before heading straight for the border._

Tinker Bell starred at Zarina with disbelief after she had finished her tale. "So...Peri and Spike...they…"

"I'm sorry Tinker Bell." Zarina face was full of sympathy.

"What did you mean you may be the only one to help them?" Vidia asked as she placed her arm around her girlfriend, trying to comfort her.

"The Deprivation Stones were created by the first dust keeper fairies. Fairy Gary told me all about it when I returned to Pixie Hollow. The gems are made of compacted pixie dust."

"Pixie Dust?!" Vidia and Tink both exclaimed at the same time and Tink stepped out of Vidia's semi-embrace to look fully at Zarina.

"That's right." Zarina nodded. "You guys remember back when everyone hated my experimenting?"

They both nodded. Tinker Bell would never forget how she help Zarina create a giant plant that nearly destroyed Pixie Hollow.

"Well," the alchemist continued, "it turns out that those gems were the reason Fairy Gary was so against me messing with pixie dust. Those dust keepers years ago found out just how powerful pixie dust could be if they used the right combination."

"So how can you help them?" Tink was full of anxiety at this point. She needed to know how to help her sister.

"If what Fairy Gary told me is true, the red one can be used to bring them back from wherever it banished them to."

"So all we need to do to get them back is get the gem from Milori." Tink looked ready for action at that point.

Vidia placed her hand of her lover's shoulder to calm her down a bit, "What about their talents?"

The former pirate took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, there isn't any known reversal to it."

"So even if we do get them back they still won't have their talents." Vidia thought out loud. And Tink's shoulders slumped at the news.

"But, I got an idea." Zarina waited until both had turned their heads to look at her before continuing. "If I can study the blue gem, I might be able to figure out the combination of pixie dust used to make it…"

"And then you can make another gem to reverse it!" Tink finished Zarina's sentence excitedly.

"If any fairy can do it, it's me." Zarina smiled. "I just need to get my hands on those gems."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go get them from Milori." Tink was already in the air and Vidia had to grab her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Tinker Bell, wait! If we just barge into Milori's place and demand the gems, what's to stop him from using them on us?"

"Vidia's right. We need a plan." the former pirate agreed.

Tink planted her feet back on the icy floor and thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Didn't you say that the queen was thinking about confronting Milori?"

Zarina nodded, "Yeah, but I left before she said if she would or not."

"But, if she did take Fairy Mary's advice, she could already be there talking to him. If she finally believes us then she can help get the gems from him."

Tink looked over to her girlfriend. She could tell she was hesitant about the idea. Vidia hated the idea of risking her talent, it was the one thing she was always relied on. Not to mention she didn't like the idea of Tink risking herself either.

"Please." The blonde whispered while wrapping her arms around the fast flyers waist.

Vidia looked into Tink's pleading eyes and took a deep breathe. "Fine, let's go."

Tink smiled and kissed her quickly. After the kiss she didn't waste one more moment. She grabbed Vidia and Zarina's hands and pulled them out of her sister's house. All three headed straight to the Ice Tree, the home of Lord Milori.


	8. Chapter 8

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 8

Clarion had passed the border to winter; her heart was racing as her anxiety increased. There was no denying that what Tinker Bell and Vidia had told her could quite possibly be true, yet the queen did not want it to be so.

Whenever she gazed upon Milori all she saw was a tender, respectable man who always treated her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Once she finally arrived at the Ice Tree she was a nervous wreck. She knew that once she entered there was a good chance of her leaving with a broken heart. Taking a moment to compose herself, the queen knocked on her fiancé's door.

"Enter." she heard Milori's voice on the other side of the door. Taking one last deep breath she pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

Milori had his back to her when she first entered his room. When he turned and saw who it was paying him a visit he put down the sheets of ice paper he had been going over and walked toward the queen with a smiling broadly.

"My love, what brings you over here at this time? I hope there is nothing wrong with the wedding preparations." the lord of winter leaned in to kiss his queen only to find her pulling away from him.

It's then that he notices the determined expression on her face. "What has happened Clarion?" he asks with concern in his voice.

Clarion stares him straight in the eyes and quickly gets to the heart of the matter. "Did you use the Deprivation Stones to punish two fairies a few years ago?"

The sparrow man took a step back when he heard the question. He had no idea how Clarion could have heard about the fairies, but upon seeing the fierceness in her eyes he wisely decided to tell the truth.

"I did. Their names were Wren and Lumi. They were banished to the human realm when I learned of their plan to harm you." Milori's voice was calm, as if he was discussing something as simple as the weather.

If Clarion had been like Tinker Bell, her face would have begun turning red at this point. "Why did you not come to me? The two of us would have found an alternative solution. Do you even know for sure that they planned to do me harm?"

"I overheard them myself." Milori nodded as he spoke, "They said they had planned on freezing you to help Pixie Hollow."

"And you did not even stop to ask them to explain themselves before delivering such a brutal punishment to them?" the queen's voice began to rise.

"I did what I knew was best for you my dear, and for Pixie Hollow."

Clarion closes her eyes trying to control her anger. She then speaks, her voice calm yet full of authority, "Hand me the gems."

Milori straightens his stance, "No."

"I will tell you once again but no more Milori, hand me the gems." the queen's eyes narrowed.

"I will not relinquish them to you Clarion. I see no reason why I should."

The queen could no longer keep her anger in check. "You stole those gems Milori!" she shouted, "That makes you a thief, the only thief in Pixie Hollow that I know of! The gems are my property and you took them to cast away two fairies that you had sworn to protect!" Clarion walked up to Milori and stared him in the eyes, her voice changing back to an authoritative tone. "And besides, I am more powerful than you. I control three seasons while you only reign over one. Either do as I say or the next one to be exiled from Pixie Hollow will be you."

Milori was startled with the queen's tone. The look on her face caused a chill to run up his back, which was not easy to do to a winter sparrow man. Taking a deep breath the lord of winter knew that there was no way out of the situation.

He slowly turned to walk to the other side of the room to his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small white pouch. Walking back over to the queen he opened the pouch to show her that they were the gems she wanted before handing them over to her. "I still do not see what you plan to do with them."

"I am taking them before you decide to use them on any more of our fairies." Clarion said as she turned to walk away with the gems.

She was almost at the door when she heard a faint whisper, "You are too late."

Clarion instantly stops upon hearing this. Slowly she turned back toward Milori with a deadly look on her face. "Explain."

If they had been in any other season Milori would be sweating with nervousness under Clarion's fierce gaze. "I discovered two other fairies who posed the same risk as those years ago. I used the gems on them just this morning." he quietly confessed.

Clarion stalked back over to the sparrow man "Please tell me it was not Periwinkle or Spike that you banished."

"How did you know it was….?" Milori was interrupted by Clarion slapping him hard across his face. She hit with such force that it sent him to the ground. He placed his hand over his reddened cheek while staring in disbelief at the queen.

Queen Clarion has tears in her eyes as she stares down at the man she once loved. "I know you somehow thought you were protecting me, but I can never forgive you for this Milori. We are more to these fairies than simply their rulers. We are their parents, their friends, their protectors, we are to be the ones they look to for comfort, not turn from in fear of us. I thought so highly of you that I defended you to Tinker Bell and Vidia yesterday. I **yelled** at them Milori. I now see that you were the one who deserved my wrath. I may have lost their loyalty, not to mention their friendship, especially since you now unjustly punished Tinker Bell's sister simply for loving another."

Tears were still pouring and freezing on her face as she ripped her engagement ring off her finger. Tossing it on the floor in front of Milori, Clarion raised her foot and crushed the ring under her heel.

"Now you may stop worrying over the wedding and begin to pray that I can figure out how to bring those fairies back, all **four** of them, or you **will** be the next to be banished from Neverland."

With that Queen Clarion took to the air and flew out the door faster than she had ever flown before, leaving Milori on the floor of his room staring at the destroyed ring. And for the first time in years, he wondered if he had done the wrong thing by using the Deprivation Stones.

Clarion was flying at such speed she never noticed that there had been three fairies waiting just outside Milori's door.

"Queen Clarion! Wait!" She recognized the voice and stopped immediately. She turned around to see Tinker Bell, Vidia, and Zarina flying toward her.

"Tinker Bell...ugh!" As soon as the blondes name left her lips she felt the air being knocked out of her. Tink had flown to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You will never lose my friendship, or loyalty." Tink gave one last squeeze before letting go of her queen.

"Or mine." Vidia came up to give her queen a quick hug as well.

Clarion was shocked to see them and even more shocked at how they somehow knew what she had just said to Milori. "What are you girls doing here?"

"We came to talk to Milori, but when we got here and heard you shouting we decided to wait until you were finished." Vidia explained.

Tink placed a gentle hand on Clarion's arm, "Are you okay Queen Clarion?"

Clarion's eyes were sad and tired as she answered, "I can't believe I never saw this before. He was always so loving...I had no idea that he was capable of something like this."

The queen reached out and took Tink and Vidia's hands in hers, "Tinker Bell, Vidia...I...I cannot apologize enough for my actions yesterday. I allowed my temper to get the best of me and forgot what is most important...being your queen."

"We forgive you your Majesty." Vidia spoke.

"I'm just glad you're not mad at us anymore."

When the ruler of Pixie Hollow heard Tink's words it was her that wrapped the tinker in a hug.

Once they separated, Zarina took the opportunity to approach her queen. "Your Majesty? May I see the Deprivation Stones please?"

"Why Zarina?"

Tink's eyes lit up as she began to excitedly explain. "Zarina thinks she can bring the others back and give them back their talents!" she practically bounced in mid-air.

"But, she needs the gems to do it." Vidia explained a bit more calmly than her girlfriend had.

"In that case," she took the pouch that she had placed around her wrist, "you have my permission to do anything you need to bring those fairies back home." She said as she handed the gems to dust keeper.

"I just need to get these back to my lab. Hopefully, I can find a way to restore their talents by tomorrow."

They all turned to head back to the warm side of Pixie Hollow when Tink addressed the alchemist. "Zarina? Exactly how sure are you that you can use the same gem that sent them there to bring them back?"

Zarina and the others stopped to look at Tinker Bell. The former pirate raised an eyebrow; Tink had a determined look on her face. "Almost positive. All I can go on now is what Fairy Gary told me about them. I'll have to examine the gem at my lab to be sure though. It could take some time before I figure out the reversal spell."

"Can you use one gem without the other?" the tinker asked.

Zarina was not the only one to take notice of Tinker Bell's expression. Vidia has seen it enough times to be worried.

"What exactly are you thinking about Tink?" she asked while taking her signature stance.

The blonde's face softens as she looks at her girlfriend. "I need to make sure Periwinkle's okay."

"Hell no! No way, Tink!" Vidia exclaimed, "You are not sending yourself to the human world! Especially if Zarina isn't 100% sure she can bring you back!"

"Vidia is right Tinker Bell." Clarion agreed, "There is no need to put yourself at risk like this."

"She's my sister. I can't just sit in the lab and wait. They could be hurt or lost or...or worse." Tink's voice trailed off.

Vidia took a deep sigh; she could see that she would not win this argument. Her tinker was too stubborn. "Then I'm coming with you."

Tinker Bell puts her hand against her lover's cheek, "Vidia, you need to stay here. Someone needs to break the news to Gliss. She deserves to know what's going on and she trusts you. Besides, I'll be fine. I won't let you lose me."

"Tinker Bell…"

As Vidia's eyes filled with worry Tink gave her a small kiss before turning to Zarina. "Can you use send me to the Mainland? To where Peri and Spike are?"

Zarina appeared almost as worried as the fast flyer. While she was mostly certain that she would be able to bring Tink back there was still a possibility that she couldn't. "Well, yes but…"

"Good!" Tink interrupted before she could protest further. She turned back to Vidia a wrapped her in her arms. "I'll be back. I promise." she whispered in her ear.

It takes all Vidia's willpower not to hold Tinker Bell back when the blonde stepped out of her arms.

She flew a bit further out, away from Vidia and Queen Clarion so they would not get caught in the magic. "Okay Zarina, I'm ready."

The dust keeper saw the look in Tink's eyes and knew there was no way to talk her out of it. She flew over so that she was in front of the tinker and pulled a small brown pouch from her belt. "Here, take this extra pixie dust. Just in case."

"Thanks." Tink took the pouch and slipped it into her pocket.

Zarina flew out a bit further before pulling out the red star-shaped gem from the white pouch. "Alright, here it goes." With that she extended her hand toward Tinker Bell.

Instantly a bright red light caused the other three to look away and within a minute Tinker Bell is gone.

As the light died down Vidia's expression changed from worried to panic. She began to lightly shake with fear that she may never see the blonde again.

Noticing this, Clarion put her hand on the younger fairy's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be alright Vidia. Tinker Bell is more clever than most other tinker fairies. If anyone can pull this off, it's her." she smiled down at Vidia, hoping to alleviate some of her worry.

Vidia looked up to her queen, she knew she was right. She took a moment to regain her composure before turning to Zarina. "Come on. The sooner we get to the lab the sooner we can bring them back home."

As soon as she spoke those words, Vidia took off toward the border with Zarina and Clarion following close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 9

 **A/N: The characters Wren and Lumi came from my own mind. I don't mind if anyone wants to use them for other stories or art but please credit me if you do. Thank You!**

When the light faded from her sight, it seemed like forever for her eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. Once they finally did, Tinker Bell found herself standing in the middle of nowhere. It was snowing heavily yet, the wind wasn't blowing very hard.

"Peri! Spike!" she called out her friend's names but only heard her own echo respond back to her.

"May as well look around." she quietly mumbled to herself. Kicking off the snowy ground she took to the air, using the light of her own glow to see by.

However, she didn't make it far before she heard a faint sound, but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Peri?" she turned around in the air yet, she still couldn't see anything.

A few moments later she heard the sound again, this time much clearer and closer. It was a growl.

"Definitely not Peri." she whispered out loud.

The growling got closer and Tink became more frightened every time she heard it. Spinning around once more she finally spots the source. Two bright yellow eyes shined at her from the dark. Before the blonde could react the creature let out another low growl and then launched itself at the much smaller fairy.

Tinker Bell screamed as she saw the creature pounce. She brought her hands and arms in front of her, trying to brace herself.

But she never felt the impact.

"Huh?" she drops her arms when she notices the large white wolf has only landed in front of her and was now panting happily at the blonde. At this point Tink was beyond confused.

"Tink?" She heard someone shout from above. Looking up she sees four small fairies sitting on top of the wolf's head. Two of which she instantly recognized.

"Periwinkle!" she screeched as she flew up to hug her sister who met her halfway in the air. The two embraced tightly.

The blonde let out a huge sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" she asked pulling back slightly.

"I'm fine sis, promise." Peri smiled at her sister.

"Uh, I'm okay too if you were wondering."

Tink looked past her sister to see Spike hovering near them with a smirk on her face. Giggling she let go of Peri only to wrap her arms around the dark haired fairy. "Of course I was. You guys have no idea how relieved I am." she said the last part while looking between the two.

"So...you're not upset with me?" Peri asked worriedly.

"I was at first, but once Gliss told me about everything...I should never have tried to push you into talking. Forgive me?"

"Only if you'll forgive me for yelling at you."

"Deal!" Tink embraced her sister once more. "I love you Peri."

"Love you too." Peri was beyond relieved that her sister had forgiven her. She made a silent promise to herself never to yell at her again.

After a moment they separate, "But uhh, who's your new friend." Tink asked while looking up at the wolf.

Spike laughed at the astonished look on the blonde's face. "Tink meet Jabba." Spike gestured toward her new furry friend.

"Um, hi." Tink waved at the large animal.

Jabba responded with a yelp and licking Tink's whole body.

Tinker Bell giggled at wiped Jabba's drool off of her. While doing so she looked up to see that the other two fairies were still sitting on top of the wolf's head. Peri grabbed Tink's hand and flew her up to them with Spike following.

"Tink this is Lumi and Wren." Peri gestured to each fairy as she introduced them. "Guys this is my sister, Tinker Bell.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tinker Bell." Wren had a small smile on her face as she held out her hand for the blonde to shake. She had hair so dark that it blended in with the night sky. Her hair also extended down to her shoulders. Her dark green eyes were covered by a pair of blue rimmed glasses. Wren's outfit was made of dark bluish snow leaves. The shirt she wore left her shoulders bare yet two straps wrapped around her upper arms, while her skirt came just above her knees.

"You too." Tink said while taking Wren's offered hand.

"I love your outfit!" Lumi leaned forward to look closer at Tink's coat. "Did you make it yourself?" Lumi's grin was wider than her girlfriend's. Her hair was a white as Peri's and held in a loose pony-tail that came around to lie on her chest. Her dress was made of lighter colored snow leaves and clung to her tightly. The straps wrapped around the fairy's neck while the dress itself came down to her mid-thigh.

"You could at least say hello before you start talking clothes Lumi." Wren stressed to her girlfriend.

"Can you blame me? It's been years since we've seen other fairies. Can you imagine how far behind I am on the latest fashions?" Lumi's blue eyes actually sparkled with worry as she looked down at her dress.

"She remind you of a certain garden fairy?" Spike whispered in Tink's ear, earning her a playful slap to the arm by Periwinkle.

Tink laughed at it all. "It's good to meet you both. And yeah I made it myself. I'm a tinker fairy." She turned in the air so Lumi could admire her handy work. She had only known them for a minute and Tinker Bell could already tell how friendly the two were.

" _How could they have plotted overthrow the queen? There has to be more to the story."_ she thought to herself. However, there was one thing she was a bit more curious about at the moment.

"So...you guys ride around on a wolf?"

"Arctic wolf, to be more specific." Lumi began to pet Jabba where she sat. "I'm an animal talent fairy...or at least I used to be. I may not be able to communicate with them like I used to, but I still know how to make friends."

Jabba yelped in agreement.

Wren stood up to look at all three of them. For the past six years it had only been her, Lumi, and Jabba. She never expected to lay eyes on another fairy again much less a warm fairy like Tinker Bell. "This may sound weird...but could I take a closer look at your wings."

"Uh, sure." Tink thought the request was a bit strange but landed next to the other two, standing in Jabba's white fur.

Jabba, for his part, laid down in the snow. He could tell this conversation would be lasting a while.

The dark haired fairy adjusted her glasses a bit while she leaned down to examine Tink's left wing. "Amazing." she muttered.

"Looks like you were right, baby." Lumi wrapped her arm around Wren's waist as she stood up straight again.

"Yeah. A lot of good it did us though." Wren grimmest at the memory.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tink raised an eyebrow.

The couple looked at each other sadly. They had already told Spike and Periwinkle about how they came to be exiled. It was obvious by their expressions that neither wanted to explain the story a second time, the memory was just too painful for them.

Peri and Spike noticed their reaction, both deciding silently to change the subject for the moment. Peri took the opportunity to ask a question that had been on her mind. "Tink? How exactly did you get here anyway?"

"Yeah, what happened that Milori would use the gems to exile you? Especially without Vidia?" Spike asked.

"Oh no, it wasn't Milori. I actually asked Zarina to send me here. After she heard what happened to you guys she wanted to help. Queen Clarion got the gems away from Milori and Zarina is sure she can use them to bring us back and restore your talents." Tinker Bell explained, "I just had to come make sure you were okay."

"You shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad you did." Peri smiled.

Meanwhile, Lumi and Wren stared at Tink in complete disbelief. The tinker turned to them as Wren began to speak. "When...when you said your friend could bring us back...did you mean...all of us?"

The blonde smiled brightly. "Of course. Queen Clarion made it clear to Milori that she planned on getting all four of you back to Pixie Hollow."

The shocked expressions never left Lumi or Wren's faces. Neither could believe it, after all these years of being alone, they might actually be able to go home again.

"Wren? Is this really happening?" Lumi looked up at her slightly taller girlfriend.

A small tear leaked its way out of Wren's eye. "Yes, I think it really is Lumi." Even though she was crying now, Wren could not wipe the smile off her face.

Suddenly, Lumi's expression became as bright as the sunshine that she had not seen in so long. "It will be so amazing to have pixie dust again! Can you imagine what it'll feel like to fly after all these years? I don't think I'll even care if my hair gets messed up!"

"Wow, you really have missed flying." Wren smirked while wiping the frozen tears off her face, "But you're right. It will feel incredible to be in the air again."

When he heard what his friends were talking about, Jabba whined from underneath them.

Wren kneeled down and petted her large companion between his eyes "Not that it hasn't been fun riding with you Jabba."

Jabba yelped happily and Wren stood up laughing at her large, goofy friend.

"Well, you know, if you're that excited about flying again…"Tink reached into her pocket and pulled out the pouch that Zarina had given her before she left, "you don't have to wait."

As Tink pulled the pouch open, the glow from the dust spilled out. Lumi and Wren marveled at the dust as a human would gold.

Grabbing a fist full of the dust, Tinker Bell threw it over onto her friends wings. The couple grabbed each other's hands and slowly but excitedly, they began to flutter their wings. Each lifted into the air and could feel their hearts racing at being able to fly again. They laughed and danced through the snowfall, it had been too long since they felt anything like the magic of flying.

Jabba yelped happily up at them. He may have enjoyed spending time with his fairy friends, but he could understand the excitement that they showed.

Tink and the other's flew beside Jabba, watching as the couple shared a loving kiss while letting the breeze blow through their hair.

Peri smiled at the sight as she leaned her head against Spike's chest. Spike wrapped her arms tight around her lover, and kissed the top of her head."

"They don't seem like the type that would want to hurt the queen." Tink stated while looking up at the two flying around.

Spike turned toward the blonde, "That's because they didn't."

Peri raised her head from her girlfriend's chest, "You see Tink, what really happened was…"


	10. Chapter 10

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 10

The next day Vidia was in Zarina's lab, waiting for her to finish examining the gems and figuring a way to restore the winter fairies talents back.

Her lab was actually her old pirate ship. After her friends had rescued her from the human pirates, they arrived back to Pixie Hollow on the flying ship. It took a lot of pixie dust but they were able to move and anchor the enormous ship near the beach. It still hovered in the air, glittering with the magic dust. While, the ship was much more space than Zarina could ever need, it provided her with enough privacy to get her work done. However, for this particular project Zarina had little to no privacy at all.

The queen had left her alone to work the minute that they had gotten back from winter. Vidia had stayed on the other side of the border just long enough to explain everything that had happened to Gliss. Then she flew straight for Zarina's lab and had stayed there with her all through the night. Vidia had practically hovered over her shoulder the entire time as she worked, and whenever she wasn't hovering she was pacing nervously across the room.

Zarina was attempting to be as delicate as possible with the star-shaped gems, which wasn't easy with Vidia asking if she had yet found anything every ten minutes. The alchemist didn't blame the fast flyer for worrying, but if she kept this up Zarina was sure she'd give herself a stroke.

"Soooo," Zarina said trying to distract her friend while chipping away part of the blue gem, "how did all this happen? With Periwinkle and Spike I mean."

"You already know what happened."

The dust keeper could hear the impatience in Vidia's voice. "No, I mean, how did they fall in love. I haven't got to know them very well yet."

"I'm not entirely sure." she shrugged. "If they were anything like Tink and I then it happened before either of them knew it."

"What do you mean?" said Zarina as she began mixing other ingredients with pixie dust.

"I'm not sure how to explain it and to be honest sometimes I still don't understand how it happened." Vidia flew over to the large round window near Zarina's desk to look out over Pixie Hollow. "We became friends way easier than I would've ever thought possible. Then we started spending more and more time together. Before we became friends I got so used to being alone, but it got to the point where I felt...I don't know...incomplete without being near her. That was when I realized my feelings for her had grown into much more than friendship."

"And you think that's how it happened with Peri and Spike?"

"It's possible." Vidia sat down on the metal window frame. "The only thing I do know for sure is that they must have the greatest will power of any fairy in Pixie Hollow. If they love each other like I love Tinker Bell...I couldn't imagine being forced to stay apart because of some dumb rule."

" _Although my pride did keep a good job of keeping us apart for a bit."_ Vidia thought, thinking back at her own foolishness.

"What do you think will happen to Milori once this is all over?"

Vidia's face turned hard at the mention of the man's name. "If it's up to me he would be the one exiled from Neverland. He thinks he's so noble and wise. Taking away their talents? How heartless can he be?"

"Vidia?"

"Not to mention how he hurt Queen Clarion. He stole those stupid gems and then lied to her for all these years!" her voice began to rise.

Vidia?"

"I swear if Tink or any of the others get hurt, Milori will be paying the price for it! I can't believe any of us used to look up to that son of a…"

"Vidia!" Zarina finally yelled to get the fast flyers attention.

"What?" Vidia turned to her, irritated with her rant being interrupted.

The alchemist held two gems up for her to see, the red one that she had been studying as well as, a new purple one. "I'm done."

Vidia's eyes widen at Zarina's words. After only a second, however, Vidia was off the window frame and grabbing Zarina by her wrist, dragging both out of the small room. She stopped only to grab their coats before launching both of them in the sky.

While heading towards the border, the only think on Vidia's mind was if Tinker Bell was okay or not.

A small group had gathered at the spot where the wedding was supposed to be held. Queen Clarion had sent out a memo to those she felt deserved to be the first to hear the news about how she called off the engagement and also about what had happened with Tink and the others.

So at midday Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Gliss were standing in the snow, waiting for the queen to arrive.

Gliss was the only one of the group that already knew about everything that happened. She had been worried sick ever since Vidia had told her about what happened to her friends. Her anxiety over the entire situation had completely erased her signature smile.

"Is everything okay Gliss?" Silvermist asked, noticing the frown.

The frost fairy looked up with a start; she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Yeah! I'm fine guys!" She quickly put a large, fake smile on her face trying to make the others believe everything was fine.

"Sugar," Rosetta said stepping forward, "you're terrible when it comes to lyin'. Now, why don't you just tell us what's goin' on here."

Gliss's smile faded away again. Looking around she saw all of them watching her, waiting for her to tell them what was wrong. Rosetta was right, she did suck at lying, but she wasn't sure how much she should tell.

She opened her mouth to say something when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps I should be the one to explain."

Queen Clarion sent a small smile down at Gliss before turning to the rest of her fairies.

The other four looked at her expectantly. "Is this about the wedding? Is there something else you want us to add to the ceremony?" asked Fawn, "'Cause you know, I can still try and get the butterflies to do a quick fly above winter for you."

"No Fawn, it is nothing like that." Clarion took a deep breath. This was going to be hard for her to explain. She had not gotten any sleep the night before, the ache in her heart made it impossible to rest. She also knew that her fairies would not only be disappointed over the wedding, but they would also worry themselves sick over the news of their friends.

"I'm afraid the wedding has been called off." The queen took a moment to pride herself on not allowing her voice to crack.

"But… but why?" Iridessa's dark eyes widened at the news.

Clarion looked around to see all four warm fairies had the same saddened expression on their faces. They were heartbroken over the news. The queen smiled a little at this, knowing how much her fairies cared about her made the pain within her heart lessen.

"Gliss already knows what has happened and I will gladly explain it all to you girls as well, however, it may take a while." The monarch was about to continue when she noticed the water fairy looking around. "What is it Silvermist?"

"Has anyone seen Tink or Vidia?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "They should be here for this too, shouldn't they?"

"There ain't no tellin' where those gals ran off to." Rosetta shrugged. Ever since the two had begun dating their friends had gotten used to Vidia running off with Tink every time the blonde was up to something.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Peri or Spike either." Fawn looked toward the Frost Forest.

"Neither have I," said the light fairy, "Periwinkle is normally one of the first fairies to work, but I haven't seen either of them in a couple…Gliss what's wrong?"

They all turned to see Gliss shaking from fear and her eyes began to shine with tears. The mention of her friends had seemed to have done her in.

Clarion's motherly instincts kicked in as soon as she saw the younger fairy's tears. Gently, she wrapped her arms around Gliss and hugged her. She held her until the frost fairy stopped shaking and then looked up towards the others.

"Much has transpired these last few days' girls and as you can see...it's a bit painful for us all." Clarion allowed her eyes to wander, she wasn't sure how to continue, but, it wasn't long before she spotted two more fairies flying above them. "However, I think you will all get your answers momentarily." she gestured to the sky.

All five fairies looked up to see Vidia and Zarina flying fast towards them. As soon as she saw them touch down on the ground Gliss ran up to Zarina, "Have you got the gems?!"

Zarina grinned while reaching into her coat pocket and pulled out the gems for Gliss to see.

"Squeeee!" A large, genuine smile finally graced Gliss's features. She threw her arms around the former pirate fairy. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Zarina laughed as she returned the hug. "You're welcome."

"Are you certain they will work?" asked the queen as Vidia pried Gliss off Zarina so the dust keeper could breath.

"As sure as I can be." Zarina said with a nod.

"Can we start now?" Vidia's patience with the whole situation was wearing thin. She needed to see Tinker Bell.

"Okay, seriously, can someone please tell us what the heck is going on here?" Fawn pleaded.

Vidia made a very annoying grown. "Milori is a douche bag that used magic rocks he stole from Queen Clarion to banish Peri and Spike out of Neverland and take their talents away; once he found out they were in love. He did the same thing to two other fairies that were in love that planned to overthrow the queen. Clarion found out what Milori did and dumped his ass. Then Tink had Zarina use the gem on her to transport her to wherever the other four had been banished to, to make sure her sister was okay. And Zarina has been working all night to create a gem to restore their ice powers once she uses the other gem to get them all back."

Vidia was then met with four fairies that looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their skulls.

"A very...colorful, explanation Vidia." Clarion said after a moment of awkward silence had passed.

The fast flyer blushed under her queen's gaze. "Sorry Queen Clarion, but I…"

The queen silenced her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "It is exactly how I would have put it." she smirked.

"Well then, if everyone's ready," Zarina flew up a couple feet in the air, "I think it's time to bring our friends back."


	11. Chapter 11

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 11

Everyone stepped behind Zarina, giving the alchemist enough room to use the gems magic.

Zarina held both the gems at arm's length and unleashed the magic they both held at the same time. As the blue and purple light blinded them, none of them noticed Milori landing on the tree behind them along with his snow owl.

Suddenly, the light began to fade away as five fairies and a large wolf appeared in front of them, landing in the snow.

The fairies barely had time to get to their feet before three of them found themselves in bone crushing hugs. Gliss had one arm around each of her best friends, while Vidia held Tinker Bell close to her body.

"Please tell me you're okay." Vidia was close to tears.

"I will be if you let me breathe sweetheart."

Vidia loosened her grip but didn't release Tink from the hug. "Sorry…"

"Don't be." Tink kissed Vidia quickly then snuggled into the embrace.

Meanwhile, Gliss had finally let go of Spike and Peri, only to keep a tight grip on each of their hands. "You guys have no idea how worried I was! Vidia said Milori found out about you and used the gems. Then she said Tink followed you. And I couldn't sleep at all thinking you guys might've been like sucked into black hole, or caught by a human, or spontaneously combusted or…"

"Gliss!" Spike stopped Gliss's rant, "We're okay."

Their friend nodded and took a deep breath. "So does this mean that you guys are finally…?" she asked as she pulled back.

Peri eyes met Spike's for a moment "Yes," she turned back to look at Gliss, "we're together."

Gliss squealed and wrapped them both back in a large hug, causing both of them to laugh.

The five of them were so occupied with each other they didn't realize that all their friends were staring up at Jabba, with their mouth slightly agape. None of them were sure what to make of the beast, even the queen was awestruck.

Jabba sat there, looking down at the smaller fairies, panting happily with his tongue hanging out.

However, Fawn quickly got over her shock and smiled up at the white wolf. "Hey there big guy." she said petting Jabba on his nose.

The wolf yelped and licked Fawn like he had Tink the day before. The animal fairy laughed as did her friends, except Rosetta who was too busy dodging the drops of wolf drool.

After all the giggling ceased, they take notice of the two new fairies. Lumi held tightly to Wren's bicep as they both stood there in the bright snow. They looked up into the blue sky, they had forgotten how bright it could be. They had been living in the darkness of the North Pole for so long that their eyes stung from the bright light. After a few minutes of allowing their eyes to adjust they were able to look around at their old home.

Lumi's ears perked as she heard the sounds of all the animals nearby. For the first time in years she felt that special connection that only true animal fairies were blessed with. "I can understand them." she muttered so quietly that only Wren was able to hear.

Hesitantly, Wren stretched her arm out in front of her and concentrated. Instantly, a large sphere made of solid ice appeared on the ground in front of her.

Both their talents had returned.

Wren placed her hand on top of her lovers and smiled. "We're home."

Seeing this Peri and Spike added another layer of frost to a nearby tree they were, both relieved to have their talents back as well.

"WREN!"

Wren turned and her smile grew wider once she saw who had called her name.

Dewey was approaching quickly, while riding on the back of his pet lynx, Fiona. The large cat stopped in front of them and Dewey jumped down with the help of his cane.

"Dewey!" she ran to hug her old friend.

"Oh ho! I so glad you all are safe." He let go of his most prized student and turned his sights on Lumi. He went over to hug her as well. "Welcome home girls."

After Dewey finally let both the girls go Tink walked to the center of the group to introduce them all.

"Guys, meet Wren and her girlfriend Lumi." she gestured to the winter fairies who waved slightly at the others. A large bark interrupted her before she could continue, "Oh, and this is Jabba." Tink giggled when she got a satisfied yelp in reply.

"And this," she said turning to introduce the warm fairies. "is Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Zarina, and I'm sure you remember Queen Clarion."

The queen walked over to the two winter fairies. Both of them moved to bow to her. "Please girls, there's no need for formalities."

The girls straightened their stances and looked up at the queen. While they both certainly knew all about the queen of Pixie Hollow, neither had met her up close before. She was more beautiful than either of them had imagined.

"Wren, Lumi, allow me to welcome you both back to Pixie Hollow. I cannot begin to apologize for what…" she was about to reach out to place a hand on each of their shoulders when she felt someone grab hold of her arms.

"Don't go near them!" Milori appeared out of nowhere. He pushed Clarion to stand behind him, still holding tight t one of her wrists. "They are not to be trusted!" his eyes were hard as he stared at the fairies he had exiled.

At the sight of Milori, Wren and Lumi reached out for each other in fear. Tinker Bell went to stand in front of them, determined to protect them if she had to. She was soon joined by Vidia, Peri, Spike, and even Dewey.

"Calm down Milori." Dewy spoke, "These girls have done nothing to you or to Clarion."

"Stay out of this my friend. I know what they had planned to do to my queen."

"Milori stop this, this instant." Clarion wrenched her hand from Milori's grip. "You have no right to be here."

His eyes softened as he turned to the queen, "I only wish to protect you."

"We were never going to hurt her." Wren said. The fear on her face quickly turning to anger.

"If you have let us explain before using those horrible gems then none of this would have happened." Lumi's face hardened as well, yet she still clung to Wren.

Milori looked up when he heard growling. Both Jabba and Fiona were leering at him, looking as if they were ready to pounce.

He shifted under the large animals gazes, but continued to stand his ground. "I know what I heard. You," he pointed to Wren, "said yourself you planned to freeze the queen."

"Not freeze. Frost!" Wren spoke loudly when clarifying.

"What?" Milori finally allowed for the explanation that he should have asked for long ago.

"Wren was one of the smartest fairies in Pixie Hollow." Peri began to explain on her friend's behalf. "She knew what we frost fairies were capable of and knew that if something from the warm seasons were frosted it wouldn't be harmed by the cold."

"The same thing we realized when Pixie Hollow was about to freeze over." Spike spoke up, "She had a feeling that our frost could work on wings, just like they did on plants."

"I was the one who suggested the queen." Lumi turned her head to Clarion. "We heard the rumors about the two of you dating, but knew it would be impossible for you to spend much time together since you were from different seasons."

"So when I told her about my theory on how we can get the warm fairies safely over to winter." Wren gestured to their surroundings. "Lumi knew that if there were any fairy who deserved to be able to cross the border it would be her."

Tink looked at Milori like he was the dumbest sparrow man in Pixie Hollow. "They only wanted to help the two of you be together, without the fear of the other getting hurt. If you had only let them explain before using those damn gems on them, then you two could already have been married and living happily together and you would still be able to fly."

"I...I…" Milori dipped his head down to stare at the snowy ground. He wanted to tell himself that it wasn't true, that they were just lying to try and save themselves. Yet, as he thought back to that day, he realized the mistake he had made.

" _You're, right. If I am correct and we can frost Queen Clarion's wings. The only problem that Pixie Hollow has ever faced would be resolved."_

" _Let's do it! Come on Wren!"_

Those were the words he had heard the two speak that day. He had automatically assumed that when they had talked about the problem of Pixie Hollow they meant the queen. Now it was clear that they were talking about how warm and winter fairies could not venture into the other seasons for any long period of time.

"I am a fool." the sparrow man spoke as he fell to his knees in the snow. He was disgusted with himself at this point. Milori had always prided himself on being a generous man. That he ruled with a kind heart and never an iron fist. Now, he saw just how wrong he was.

"Milori." The queen waited until her former lover looked up at her. "I understand you were trying to keep me safe, but surely you see now that the only harm that was caused was by you."

"Yes," he looked toward the four winter fairies that had suffered due to his foolishness, "I do." With a deep sigh he stood and addressed the small group. "Wren, Lumi, Periwinkle, Spike, I will not bother asking for forgiveness for I know it will be a long time before I will prove that I deserve it. However, let me start making this right by welcoming you back to Pixie Hollow and promising that this will, forever, be your home, not matter what. That is, if you decide to stay."

Wren stepped forward and stood before Milori. "You're right. We won't forgive you, not yet anyway. But I think I speak for us all when I say we just want to come home."

They all looked up as Jabba gave a loud bark.

"On the condition that our friend can stay here too." Lumi walked to stand beside her girlfriend. "Deal?"

"Deal." Milori gave a nod.

Clarion finally was able to continue what she had started before Milori interrupted. She approached Wren and Lumi and drew them into a motherly hug. "Welcome home girls. If there is ever anything you need, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you Queen Clarion." they both spoke at once.

"And as for you," she addressed Milori, "I'm afraid it will take time before I am ready to forgive you as well." She watched as the lord of winter took on a look of defeat. "However, there may be day where you do prove yourself to me again. And if that day comes, then we may talk of marriage again."

Milori looked up with a hopeful look in his eyes and smiled slightly. "Then I shall make sure that day comes."


	12. Chapter 12

Fate of a Fairy

Chapter 12

Later on that day, Milori had left on his with his owl. There was still the preparation for winter to attend to and he also did not want to overcrowd the fairies he had banished, knowing they most likely wanted time away from him.

The others spent the day getting to know one another. Lumi had very quickly made two new best friends in Fawn and Rosetta. She and Fawn would be talking about Jabba and the other creatures the winter fairy had seen during her exile. Then Rosetta would pull her over to talk compliment her on her outfit and talk fashion.

Jabba had made a new friend as well. He and Fiona played in the snow with one another for hours. Both were barking and meowing happily.

Wren had been in constant conversation with Dewey ever since Milori left. They had a lot of years to catch up on after all. Gliss stood near them with Peri and Spike, taking the time to tell Wren more about the deep freeze and how they figured out how to frost the warm fairies wings.

Silvermist and Iridessa stood near Tinker Bell as she was still being held tightly by Vidia, wanting to know all about what happened when she was in the human realm.

As for Clarion, she hovered in the air observing her fairies and she smiled. Her heart still ached from her breakup with Milori, yet she couldn't help but feel joy while watching the happiness upon all the other fairies faces.

Then she looked over to where her wedding was supposed to have been held. The decorations were still there, covered in a light dusting of snow.

"Tinker Bell?" she called.

The entire group became silent when they heard the queen's voice.

Tink turned to the monarch, "Yes Queen Clarion."

"While it can wait for now, I would like your help in taking down the decorations. I doubt we will have any use for them for a long time." she smiled sadly.

The blonde returned the smile. "Of course. We'll take care of it before tonight."

"Um...actually, that may not be necessary." Wren stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…" she trailed off as she walked toward Lumi and grasped her hand. Fawn and Rosetta both back up to give the two a bit more space.

"Lumi, my love, we spent six years surviving together in a world where we felt scared in every day. We spent all those days dreaming of what it would feel like to come back home, and now, that dream has finally come true. In fact, there is only one more thing that could make this day perfect." she dropped to one knee in the snow. Lumi gasped her girlfriend kneeled before her. "If there's one thing I learned during our exile, it's that I can't be without you Lumi. Please, make me the happiest fairy in Neverland and allow me to be your wife?"

Lumi was openly crying at this point, squeezing the hand that was still in hers. Using her other hand she reached for her lover's face. Cupping one cheek, Lumi leaned in close, "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

They sealed their new engagement with a kiss. The kiss lasted a few moments with all their new friends gazing at them with smiles. The kiss actually would have lasted much longer if they did not hear a squeal that caused them to separate.

"Squeeeaaal!" They all looked over to see Gliss was jumping up and down. "This is so exciting!"

Laughter spilled forth from every fairies mouth.

"But," Lumi spoke with a smirk while looking at Wren, "you do know that I will be expecting a ring sometime soon."

Her fiancé giggled, "Yes, baby, I know."

As the sun rose the next morning, the small group gathered at that same spot once again. Dewey had offered to perform the ceremony for the wedding.

The others stood in front of them as they watched as Wren and Lumi spoke their vows, while tears poured down both their faces.

"I now announce you wives!" Dewey waited while all their friends cheered. "Now go on, get with the smoothity, smoothity."

The two newlyweds giggled and leaned in to kiss each other with all the passion in their hearts and souls.

Wren wrapped her Lumi's waist and kicked them both off the ground. The sensation of their love along with the feeling of being in the air made the moment more perfect than either of them could ever have imagined.

While the others continued to cheer for the two winter fairies, Vidia leaned over and whispered into Tink's ear, "You know Tink, that could be us someday. That is, if you want." a blush appeared on her face while she spoke.

Tinker Bell grinned and wrapped her arms around Vidia's neck. "I'm ready when you are Vidia." With that, she leaned up to kiss the fairy she knew she would spend the rest of her life with.

Periwinkle and Spike also held onto each other as the ceremony came to a close.

"So," said Peri, "I guess this means you won't have to worry about breaking the rules anymore."

Spike pouted at the teasing but then smiled, "It also means that you're stuck with me for a long time now."

"I think I'll manage." Periwinkle winked at Spike before she felt soft lips touch her own.

Three pairs of fairies expressed their love at the same exact moment. Declaring it official, that no matter who they were, there would never be another fairy to be denied their love in Pixie Hollow.


End file.
